A night disaster
by LingKaz
Summary: [XIAOYU'S POV.] Xiaoyu is invited to Lili's cousin's wedding celebration in a giant, pretty hall for a Party, full of strangers with all her friends such as Hwoarang, Miharu, Asuka and many other characters. She wants to be close to Jin there. But how exactly will that extreme long night turn out when there are a lot of mess, dramatic and excited moments, prepared for all of them?
1. Preparation for the Night

**Hey Guys! Enjoy reading my story! :)**

**Thank you for taking your time to read my story. I really mean It!**  
**I over and overread It again to try to fix mistakes and rewrite some parts again to make It as much interesting and good written as I could.**  
**This will be Xiaoyu's POV.**

**I really appreciate It If YOU want me to continue this story with chapters.**  
**I have fun at writing this and will nevertheless try to continue to write this story BUT It would motivates me very much.**

**- LingKaz**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**At my apartment**

My pink cellphone rang on my desk. "Ugh, who is calling me?!". I was a little bit annoyed because I was freshing myself up in front of the mirror in my bathroom. I already got two calls and now this is the thirth. I am one of the people who is invited to Lili's party, in a giant hall for the wedding of her cousin. It will be a celebration party that will be going until to the night. I finish washing my hands and running to my desk to grab my phone.

**Xiao:** "Helloooo?..."

**Miharu: **"Hey, Xiao. Are you done yet?"

**Xiao: **"Gosh, Miharu. I'm in a hurry. I'm still preparing myself."

**Miharu:** "Alright, just be a little faster. Hwoarang will drive us in 30 minutes."

**Xiao:** "Oh my. Good thing that I already took a shower."

**Miharu:** "Come on, hurry up. You can do It."

**Xiao:** "Alright! Alright! Are you done yet?"

**Miharu: **"Yush! And I am excited for the party."

**XIao: **"Then hang up already, my silly bunny! I need to make me more less ugly"

**Miharu:** "N'aww! Be quiet! Why won't you believe that you're like an angel?"

**Xiao:** "Because, If I..."

*Miharu interrupts Xiaoyu*

**Miharu: **"KYAAAAAA! THERE IS A DOG IN A DISTANCE FROM ME, STARING INTO MY SOUL!"

**Xiao:** "Uh...Mi-Miharu...?! You are outside, already?"

**Miharu:** "XIAO! GET FINISHED ALREADY! I RUN FOR MY LIFE!"

**Xiao**: "MIHARU! CALM DOWN!"

**Miharu:** "OH LORD OF..."

*Miharu hangs up*

I sighed. Miharu is always a bit afraid of being alone outside in the dark. I tried to rush myself. I already wore my red chinese dress, that is combined with light-grey, nearly white looking like stockings and red high heels. I have also wristles in light-grey, nearly white looking like colors. My hair style was the same as always, because my pig tails are my mark. I like to have piggy tail hairs. Just they are a bit longer then usual. Because my hair has grown a little. I tied my hairs into the pig tails with white ribbons. Yeah, I hadn't much colors on my body. Only red and white. All I had to do is to put just a light powder make-up on my cheeks and use a fruity lipgloss with a peach flavour. So I didn't want to use a real red lipstick. DONE! I took my beige colored handbag with a ribbon on It and moved outside.

* * *

**At outside in front of my house**

I tried to call Miharu but she didn't pick up. After some more trying, **Hwoarang** arrived with his excellent red car. He had a dark grey blazer with a white vest and a blue tie inside of his vest, comparing everything with his shining black shoes. As the wind blowed against me, making my pig tails flying behind me, he jumped off of his car and embraced me warmly.

**Hwoa:** "Xiao! You look very stunning! Someone already told ya that?"

I just giggled and was very happy that I don't look like a mess.

**Xiao**: "No, you're the first with this compliment, haha!"

He let's go of our hug and looked around him, wondering that something is not right.

**Hwoa**: "Where's Miharu?"

**Xiao**: "I have no idea! She screamed into my ear like a fat monster attacked her, saying, that a dog stared at her eyes and she run away, hanging up."

With finishing saying that, we could hear a familiar voice next to us in a distance.

**Miharu**: "I... *cough*... made...It... guys..."

**Hwoa**: "Haha! What is gotten into you? Scared of a little skunk?"

**Miharu**: "It...It was a big dog! I...think...he wanted to... jump in my face!"

As I saw how **Miharu** gasped for air, Hwoarang laughed like an idiot in front of me. Miharu was angry with him and slapped against his shoulder with a glare. Miharu wore also a chinese dress, as I thought, It is very cute because we both have the same dress category like twin sisters. But her's is in a different color. It's a dark orange color, so are the shoes as well. Her wristles and stockings are a brownish color to fit the dress color. She used a little bit of powder make up as well and styled her hairs as usual as how she always looks like but much more smooth.

**Miharu**: "Stop that Hwoa! It's not funny! Hmpf!"

**Hwoa:** "Didn't Xiao show you some of her Kung-Fu skills to handle huge beasts like that?"

Hwoarang couldn't stop laughing as he facepalmed and stepped back while Miharu was offended and slapped more against his arm. I rolled my eyes, sighing and stepping forwart to them. It was like, they were dancing on the street in this night. After I tried saying with a bored voice, that both of them should stop, they suddenly calmed down.

**Miharu**: "I think I sweated from running away. Let me clean myself up in Xiao's apartment and going to pee also.

**Hwoa:** "Nope. Otherwise, It will take about 2 hours with you in the bathroom." *smirks*

**Miharu**: "No! Don't play dumb with me! I will hurry up!"

I was very silent around them. Miharu looked at me with a face that is saying ''Help me.'' She did that cute puppy eyes face and begged me that we go for a short time in my apartment. She promised, that she would be very fast. I couldn't say no, so I grabbed her arm and made a ''Come on'' eyes rolling to the left, towards Hwoarang with grimly lips expression. I could hear how Miharu was all like ''Yay!'' and Hwoarang shaking his head and following behind us. We went up the stairs to my apartment door. Everything was very silent in the lobby. Nobody of us spoke. I searched for my keys in my handbag.

* * *

**At my apartment again**

I opened my door and we entered my comfortable apartment that smelled like vanilla and strawberries flavour around the air. I sighed and looked at Miharu by saying ''Hurry up.'' and moved my head to the left for a second, that she should moves now. Miharu jumped and run girlish to the bathroom door. I closed my door when Hwoarang entered and we went to my living room to let us fall at the couch. Hwoarang wraped his arm around me and sighed with a smile. I was very silent for that moment and looked down to my knees.

**Hwoa:** "Alright, little Xiao. What's bothering ya in ya heart?"

I turned my head to the side to face him. My lips didn't make a smile. Somehow, I have a neutral expression. My lips are close to bending down. It was very impressing of Hwoarang that he quickly noticed me, feeling like, something is wrong. He cares for me. He is one of my best friends. But I wasn't myself sure why I didn't smile the whole time. Still I don't look like being excited and preparing for some fun at dancing and spending the night at a party.

So, I just shrugged.

**Hwoa**: "Come on, ya little flower. If It is a secret, then I won't tell anybody. You can count on me. Hehehe."

I shook my head and puffed up my cheeks a little bit.

**Xiao:** "I honestly don't know Hwoa. But thank you for taking care of me."

**Hwoa:** "No. Milady is bothering something. And I want to find out."

I didn't answer and was silent again. Hwoarang was a little bit serious now and lifted up my chin to face him.

**Hwoa:** "What's wrong, Xiao? I don't like to see you being taken down."

**Xiao:** "I... think ... there is nothing that I can prepare to have fun for."

**Hwoa**: "How ya mean that?"

**Xiao:** "I mean... I am excited to see Jin there..."

**Hwoa:** "..."

**Xiao:** "...in a big hall and foyer. And I want him to spend time with us together. But I bet, many girls will be in his way and then there is his personality, that he probably is a..."

Hwoarang interrupts Xiaoyu.

**Hwoa:** "A partypooper?" *evil grin*

**Xiao:** "I guess...kinda."

**Hwoa**: "Ah...I see."

**Xiao: **"He is one of my close friends and I really like him. But will he notices me there and give me ALWAYS attention?"

**Hwoa:** "I think he owes you very much attention."

**Xiao:** "Hmm?"

**Hwoa**: "Kazama can be very glad to have a gal like you. Actually, he doesn't deserves you."

**Xiao:** "How can you say something like that?!"

**Hwoa:** "I mean like, he needs to be more grateful towards to you."

**Xiao: **"I..."

**Hwoa**: "Sure, that guy really cares for you a lot..."

**Xiao:** "..."

I really got a shock in my belly. Is Hwoarang really right with what he said?

**Hwoa:** "...and he once told me, that YOU are the ONLY person, who is he very close with."

My heart started to beat fast and loud! A tingling is climbing up my head and an happy shock is creating near my chest. My eyes opened wide. My jaw sink down as I opened my mouth.

**Hwoa**: "Close your mouth honey, or else, It'll stay like that."

I was speechless and still silent while looking at Hwoarang with wide opened eyes. I layed my hand in the middle of my chest and gasped. Hwoarang watched me with patient as he grinned and stroke my right arm while his arm was wraped around me. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice calling from another room.

**Miharu: **"XIAO! I CAN'T FIND THE TOILET PAPER!"

I was awaken of my stare and made a facepalm with a sigh. Hwoarang chuckled as quietly as he can and watched me.

**Xiao: **"It must be in the cabinet."

But Miharu didn't understand.

**Miharu:** "WHUAAAT?!"

Hwoarang stand up and yelled.

**Hwoa**: "IT'S IN THE CABINET! NOW HURRY UP AND CLEAN YOUR CUTE ASS!"

There was a silence for a little moment as I widened my eyes again, staring at Hwoarang who stared at the same time back to my face with a cocky smile while I gave him a death glare.

**Miharu:** "YOU'LL FEEL MY ASS IN YOUR FACE IN A BIT! JUST YOU WAIT!"

My laugh exploded out of nowhere and I couldn't stop It but laugh loud and hard. After a few seconds, Hwoarang started to laugh loud too and rested his face on my couch. We laughed like for 30 seconds. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing one time, making a sound. I knew for what the sound was. A SMS! I touched my belly and raised up of my couch to grab my phone from inside of my handbag. Hwoarang slowly stopped laughing with a joy on his face as he looked at me confused with a naughty expression.

**Hwoa:** "Is It a message? From who is It?"

Hwoarang still giggled a bit and made It comfortable on the couch next to me as I sit again next to him while pulling out my phone. I still giggled and finally smiled. Hwoarang wraped his arm again around me and watched also at the display of my phone. He was curious of course.

**Hwoa:** "May I take a look on your phone as well? You might have a secret lover?" *grins evil*

**Xiao: **"Oh, be quiet! You really are messing with us around here, haha!"

Hwoarang and me laughed again as my eyes rolled down and looked at the display of my phone. I pressed the button to let open the menu of my phone.

"_**You've got 1 SMS**_" , that was written at the home menu on my phone's display. I tapped with my thumb on It as my phone opened the message app.

"**Jinny**" , was written on the top of the new messages I got.  
I stopped and still was holding my phone in my hand. I felt very curious but a bit nervous too.

**Hwoa:** "It's Kazama?! He sent you a SMS. Go ahead and read It right now."

**Xiao:** "..."

**Hwoa:** "What are you waiting for? I'm curious what he wants now. We spoke about him and that's what we get."

**Xiao: **"Uh..I..."

**Hwoa:** "Hahaha! I notice only now, that you write ''Jinny'' as his name. This is so hilarious, Xiao!"

Hwoarang squeezed me a little bit with his muscular arm wraped around me and laughed naughty. I felt embarrassed when he saw that. I like to call Jin, like that sometimes, because It is a sweet nickname for him. I freed of his arm and standed up from the couch, while blushing. I gave back attention to my phone again and tried to tap there to read his message, as Hwoarang raised up from the couch and wraped his arm around my back while watching again at my phone's display.

**Hwoa**: "Read It now, haha."

**Xiao**: "Excuse me?"

**Hwoa:** "What? I want to know!"

**Xiao:** "Don't you know that It is rude to watch at other people's phones?"

**Hwoa:** "Ooooooh?! So, we both are strangers now?"

I rolled my eyes and focused on my display, watching It. As Hwoarang continued to be a bitch to me, I tapped the message to let It open on my screen.

Jinny  
_"Hey where are you? You going alone to the hall? If yes let me pick u up I'm outside"_

I really want to giggle and jump with happiness in the air. But Hwoarang letting my ears bleeding. Besides, he and Miharu are already here. I didn't even know what to answer. Whenever I write to Jin, I always wanted to let flattering words there too. Yes, It is weird but I can't help myself. This should be affection. Hwoarang started to push my back a little and giggling evil.

**Hwoa**: "Nobody steals my Xiao. I'm already picking you there anyway, teehee."

**Xiao**: "Whatever! I don't know what to answer. So, I think he should joins us, when we drive there."

**Hwoa**: "Kazama in MY car? He has his own motorbike. He can drive there too."

**Xiao:** "How mean of you! He should joins us! Then we all can go together there."

**Hwoa**: "I think, he even wouldn't join us. Besides, where is he currently anyway."

**Xiao:** "Nevermind. I'll make him the offer."

**Hwoa**: "Anything you want, princess. Invite him first over here then."

I nod and started to type an answer. My pupills could see how Hwoarang walked away from me.

**Hwoa**: "Mi, what is taking you so long?! Come out already!"

**Miharu:** "I'M NEARLY DONE! LET ME ALONE, JERK!"

**Hwoa:** "You still mad, eh?"

I could hear how Hwoarang was in front of the bathroom door, flirting kinda with Miharu while she yelled at him. It gave me a smile, how much humor my friend, Hwoarang has. Then I was done typing and sent the message to Jin.

me  
_"Hwoa and Mi are here at my apartment. Please come over here. We want to pick you up instead so we all can drive there together. Alright? Please say yes :)"_

After around 30 seconds, Jin sent me a reply.

Jinny  
_"No thanks go ahead with them I'll see you all in a bit there"_

"Oh..." I lowered my head, making a sad face. What made me notice about his messages is, that he never uses the grammar like not using dots and commas. It disturbs me how speaking and writing can be a difference. It sounds so different. And that he didn't wants to join us. I had a stupid feeling in my belly. Somehow, I wanted to grab my handbag, running to the door, screaming goodbye to Mi and Hwoa and texting Jin that he should picks me up.

I stand there, in a dazed moment. I dreamed that Jin is standing in front of my house, sitting on his motorbike in his sexy motorbike outfit. But in this situation, he would be of course in his tuxedo or a noble blazer with a vest, who knows. He would call me on my phone to call me downstairs and I immediately, prepared and freshed up already, would run outside and our eyes would met in the distance. I would be in a super beautiful dress as he would gives me an handsome smile and being amazed of me. I would run towards to him and we would hug us each other. Then I would take the motorbike helmet and sitting behind him. He would saying something like, ''Hold tight, sweetheart'' and I would follow his commanding with full of joy, embracing my arms around his belly. And then we would start to drive in this fresh aired evening.

Out of a sudden, I heard a voice next to me and fingers flicking next to my ear. I waked up of my daydreaming and saw that It was Miharu who was finally done with her business in the bathroom. She looked at me confused, wondering what I did do. I felt embarrassed and hoped, they wouldn't get the idea that I daydreamed. Right now, I really wish that Jin would picks me up but whatever. Here are my best friends who came earlier to me to pick me up. I should be happy about that. Besides I wanted to see Jin finally. I was looking forwart to have fun with him and my friends at the big wedding party.

**Miharu:** "Xiao, is everything alright with you?"

**Xiao**: "Yeah. Let's get going already. Jin texted me and he is waiting for us."

**Miharu**: "NO WAY! Jin texted you? What did he write?"

**Xiao:** "He offered me to pick me up when nobody was ready to go together with me there."

**Hwoa**: "What did he say to your offer that he should joins us?"

**Xiao**: "He declined. He wrote that we all should go and meet him there."

**Miharu:** "Aww. Alright. I hope you are not disappointed, Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Why do you ask that?"

**Miharu**: "Because I know that you like him."

**Xiao**: "Of course, I do li-"

**Miharu:** "You know what I mean by ''liking'', do you?"

My face turned into a tomato red color, blushing so hard! My heart pumped fast. And sweatdrops appeared on my forehead.

**Xiao:** "D-don't ask questions, like this!"

**Miharu**: "You didn't answer my question, though." *giggles*

**Xiao:** "Oh yeah?! What were you doing the whole time in MY bathroom?"

Before Miharu could reply to my question, Hwoarang that pervert, interrupted her.

**Hwoa**: "Maybe, really maybe, she got her woman things to handle." *cocky smile*

**Miharu:** "Like whuat?! I'm not done with you yet!"

**Xiao:** "Friends, PLEASE! Let's get going!"

**Hwoa:** "Ah. Another woman ''thing''.

He looked with a very cocky face to me and smirked evil.

**Xiao**: "...?"

**Hwoa**: "U wanna some ''Kazama'' meat, right? Kissing and stuff."

I got really nervous and shocked when Hwoarang teased me like that and I couldn't hide my dark red blushing around my nose and my rosy pinkish blushing on my cheeks. I probably did get also a little bit of nosebleeding inside of my nose but I wasn't sure. I mean, I even didn't want to check It out. I walked to Hwoarang and pushed him so we finally could leave my apartment after all.

**Xiao:** "Move! You pervert!"

**Hwoa:** "Haha! Xiao. You really need to see yourself in a mirror, how all red and pink blushing you are."

He laughed in the entrace hall of my house at the stairs so It created an echo that It was loud enough for letting It probably hearing everyone. Miharu tried to tell him to be quiet and I really wanted to disappear at that situation. It was very steamy around my neck because of my nervous reactions.

* * *

**At outside in front of my house**

We went outside to the fresh air where the wind blows in our way. It felt very good and relaxing. We jumped in Howarang's big red shiny car. He drived of course, and I sat at the passenger seat, next to him. Miharu sat behind me and we started to drive finally, to arrive at Lili's cousin's wedding. She is one of my friends and we go to the university together. She knows all of my friends as well because of that. That's why they are invited too. Hwoarang focused on driving with his car while taking his sunglasses to look cool and attractive. He is sometimes kinda a braggart. Miharu checked something in her handbag. And I was distracted once again. I thought of how It will be this wedding celebration and the whole night until It is over. I thought of Jin, with who I could lovingly ride with him on his motorbike. And also, If I will be able to spend time with Jin and my friends all among together.

* * *

**Want chapter 2? **  
**Let me know what you think. It would motivates me to continue to write this story. :)**

**I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY FAV, FOLLOWER, NICE REVIEW AND BEING FOLLOWED/FAVED! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	2. Left alone

**Here's Chapter 2! Let me know what you think and enjoy!**  
**Many thanks for taking your time to read my story :)**

**- LingKaz**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Outside**

My friends start to talk about the possible actions and how the wedding party would be go like. Hwoarang and Miharu are pretty calm and relaxed, also in a very good mood while we are sitting in Hwoarang's red car as he drives in a high speed at the long, wide road. He has a red shining cabrio car which is amazing looking. I notice with a feeling how both of my friends are concentrated about their entertaining and laughing a lot. It was only me, who is the most time, very silent among them. I only nod, gave a fake smile as always when they asked me something or talked to me and made one of those ''Mhm'' sounds. I have my phone in my hand, the whole time, staring at the display and looking at the messenger app at Jin's chat window. I really was too much focused on him. I knew, I should try to forget him and being happy next to my best friends but somehow I couldn't. It's the affection from me towards Jin. I get this hyperactive and excited feeling that I immediatly want to meet him and being close to him. It may sounds very clingy, but isn't this how best, close friends should be to each other, I asked myself this in my mind. The sunset is already there but now the sun disappears slowly.  
We finally arrived the big parking field where is already the huge building, where the wedding celebration party is inside.

Hwoarang, that silly rascal is driving very hectic, feeling cool but only shaking Miharu and me in his car to left and right as he tried to find a free space to park when turning to the right at the corners for a new luck at the other passages. As he found one, driving in to the free space very hectic and fast, made my heart jump a little bit while Miharu is squashing with one of her hand on the leather seats next to her, while her other hand grabbed my arm, holding herself as tight as she could. **"KJAAAAH!",** as we both screamed very girly while Hwoarang stopped and turned his car off.

**Hwoa**: "What's gotten into both of ya? Hahaha!"

He chuckled and jumped out of his cabrio car without opening the car door. I gasped for air for a second but Miharu was very shocked and I could see her shock in her eyes and expression.

**Miharu**: "I would rather drive the scary roller coaster at that one amusement park, where we both were, as driving once again with Hwoarang being a hectic braggart!"

**Xiao**_**:**_ "But how will you get back at home? He needs to drive us again, back to home."

**Miharu**: "DAMN IT! I forgot!"

i was about to open the car door, as I saw how Hwoarang turned his head to us, making a confused expression. Miharu gasped and also opened her car door to get out.

**Miharu**: "I really hope, that Jin can drive me back home!"

Hwoarang raised his eyebrow and making a serious glare at Miharu while I widened my eyes and felt a strange feeling in my chest, like a jealousy feeling. It was like, that Miharu really wanted to drive with Jin and his motorbike back at home. It made me having a grimly mouth but I quickly wanted to have a clear mind. No jealousy! I only misunderstood. But I could feel how Hwoarang was offended. Miharu raised her eyebrow and grinned.

**Hwoa**: "Well Mi, ya know, Kazama that great hero, is at the party too. You can go and ask him the very first question of the day "Hwoarang is such a douchebag, so can you drive me home?"

I opened my mouth and made my jaw fall down.

**Xiao:** "Hwoarang! STOP IT! That's no true! Your awesome!"

**Miharu**: "It is just that while you drived, you often drive hectic and make It like a race competition. My head was spinning!"

**Hwoa:** "You're not a challenge for some fun?"

**Miharu**: "Sure, I love having fun moments but that was dangerous and not needed."

**Hwoa**: *shrugs* "Anyway, I'm here for having fun and not for listening feedbacks from you."

I slowly couldn't take It anymore. It wasn't a jokish conversation. It seemed like that both of them would go into an argument together.

**Xiao**: "Now, both of you. Stop already!"

I was very serious when saying this and Hwoarang shrugged again and turned around to walk straight ahead. Miharu stretched her tongue a little bit out and continued to walk when I poked my ellbow against her shoulder.

It's getting colder and colder outside and all I wanted to, was to go inside in the warm floyer and meeting Jin. Suddenly, my happy feelings came out of nowhere once again because I wanted to seek Jin immediatly. There are a few men in black and grey tuxedos, standing outside, in front of the wall of the building and are chatting and smoking. We already could hear the loud music that is coming from inside.

* * *

**In the foyer**

We enter the entrance and a lot of people, who are relatives of Lili and her cousin, welcomes us very friendly. I smiled bright that how generously that It is from them. The warm air feels so good that It warmed me up from the "cool", fresh, cold air outside. I stood there and watched how Miharu and Hwoarang seperated from me without noticing that I don't follow them. They are probably going to find their reserved table. But I wanted to check out much more the Foyer. I watch left and right to see what's up here. The mega loud Music from inside was very catchy and I still wasn't sure If I should quickly run after Miharu and Hwoarang or just to stay here a Little bit. I turn my head to the right and focused on the three men that there were in the Corner. They are chatting and their Hands are in their pockets. But I couldn't believe my eyes. One of them, with the black, spiky hairs is **Jin!** He didn't notice me of course. He is Standing in a distance from me with two other men.

Oh my goodness. My heart started to scream. My belly felt like trembling of being so nervous with Butterflies in my belly, at the same time. I really want to go towards to him and say "Hi!". But I stood there, with a goofy face, daydreaming of course. I could feel the pink blushing raising and coming up on my cheeks with many tingles. After a few seconds, I hoped, that nobody noticed me like this. I start to make a step and walking very slow towards him. I tried to be relaxed and making one of those "sexy" walks as good as I could.  
Everything went good until I heard a familiar voice, calling for my Name from the left. It was **Lili** herself! I squeaked like **"Eeeek!"** then turned around to the left and watched how she ran very girlish towards to me. I turned my head to the right to see for the last time, the strong and muscular back of Jin's, how he walked away with his friends. Suddenly, I felt a slight embrace from Lili with her right arm around my neck. I turned my head back towards her and wrapped my right arm around her neck also while we did the _"friendship kiss"_ on our cheeks to welcome us each other. This is traditional among friends doing this greeting kiss. Then she put her hands on my shoulder and smiled at me.

**Lili**: "Hiiii!"

**Xiao**: "Hi hi hiiiii!"

**Lili:** "How's you doin this evening?"

Lili and I were highschool friends. She is French and has this sweet accent when she talks in English.

**Xiao**: "Pretty good, what about you?"

**Lili:** "Much better when I saw you! This here can be very stressful, helping here and there with the wedding of my cousin. I am grateful that you even came!"

**Xiao:** *giggles* "Tehe. No need to be grateful. Of course I wanted to come! I don't say No to a Party or a Celebration from my friends."

**Lili:** "We'll have so much fun at this celebration! We all together!"

**Xiao:** "And who do you mean with ''we all together?""

**Lili:** "Well, Asuka is here too! There are some of my girl cousins who want to hang out with us too. And you brought Miharu here, also?"

**Xiao**: "Yes! She went with Hwoarang to our reserved table."

**Lili:** "Awesome. We have so much time to spend this night with dancing, laughing and drinking."

**Xiao:** "Sure, I'm in!"

I really feel an happy Feeling in my chest, that I am very glad, that I came here. Lili cheered me up so fast already although she didn't know what my target is and that I felt so listless in the first place. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to walk inside in the hall. I am excited and full with joy but then noticed that Jin was with those two other men in the same Foyer as Lili and I are. While Lili pulled me, I turned my head to the right to look to the corner, but had to be disappointed so deep then! They aren't there anymore! Where the heck did Jin go so fast? And did he even noticed me? I feel like how all the joyful Feelings are trying to escape from my chest. But I didn't want to ruin this night and I wanted to stay in this good mood. I said to myself in my mind, that I still can find Jin again. If I remember right, he EVEN shares the same big reserved table with Miharu, Hwoarang and me. I wonder who else could be there too.

* * *

**The hall**

Lili continued to pull me inside and I could see how many People was filled in this enormous, precious hall. The loud Music is really awesome. So many People are dancing on the dance floor. I happily smiled and watched at Lili who smiled back at me while we were walking to the North-east corner. I could see the familiar faces at the distance. There are Miharu and Hwoarang, sitting already there at our **"VIP"** reserved table. I was stunned! How magnificent our big round table is! It is on a high stage with a wonderful view to the big hall. I took a seat next to Miharu while she is sitting next to Hwoarang. Miharu looked at me with a confused Expression. Probably her _"Where-have-you-been"_ question face. The Music was so loud that nobody could understand each other when talking. So I had to bend my head closer and speaking into Miharu's ear. I explained her everything and she understood. Suddenly, I feel an Hand grabbing my shoulder fast. I shocked myself a Little bit and turned immediatly around to face that Person. It is **Asuka**!

**Asuka:** "Well, well, hello Xiaoyu! I already welcomed Hwoa and Mi."

**Xiao:** "Hiii, Asuka! I am very happy to see you!", I smiled bright.

**Asuka:** "Hehe. How are you doing? What is your plan's this night?"

I shrugged and rolled my eyes down.

**Asuka:** "Lili and I already made some suggestions."

**Xiao:** "Like what?"

Asuka bend herself over to my ear to speak much more clear to me.

**Asuka:** "For example, drinking wine, choosing a man to dance with him on the dance floor..."

I could see how she raised her eyebrows and grinned when she said that sentence with choosing a man.

**Asuka:** "...chatting at the women toilet just for fun and having a quiet place from this loud Music, going outside to take fresh cold air..."

I nod while my pupils focused at the sweets all the time.

**Asuka:** "...taking photos with our phones, buying some candy...OH! There is a quiet room, upstairs, where only VIP members, workers and owners of this building can go. It is like a pillow paradise there. There are many of those seat pillows and couchs, Like a Relaxing or Chat room."

**Xiao:** "AWESOME! So many crazy things to do, haha! I can't wait!"

Miharu bend her head to me and Asuka.

**Miharu:** "I already looking forwart to do those Kind of silly things with you, my friends."

Lili and I giggled. Asuka shook her head.

**Asuka:** "Looks like, I will be the responsible Person who have to take care of all of you."

**Miharu**: "Like what? Like we will do some shit stuff?"

**Asuka:** "Yep. You got It!"

I stood up of my chair while making Miharu an Expression face like "Stand up" as she followed my command. Asuka, Lili, Miharu and me went to the dance floor for warming us up each other. Just only one short dance. I turned my head around to see Hwoarang, how he talked to his friends at the drinking bar. But just, where could be Jin? Oh well. I sighed and continued Walking. We four tried to stay Close as we could and danced like idiots for the first seconds. Then we danced pretty great but laughed towards each other.

Asuka has a pretty dark blue Dress that is Long enough until her knees with blue high-heels and a white flower in her head. Her hairs are smooth but usual as often and her Dress is glittering. She wears also gloves in white Color with jeweleries around her neck. She reminded me somehow of Jun Kazama, the mother of Jin and meaning, Asuka's aunt since she is Cousins with Jin. Lili wears a light pink Dress that is going until her knees also with pink high-heels. She has a pink headband with a rose on It. She wears also jeweleries around her neck and a ring on her finger for an accessory. Her hairs are smooth but as usual as often.

For a few minutes, I forgot how moody I was in the beginning. I have so much fun, dancing with my Girls and giggling all the time. The Music is really catchy, that's for sure and It doesn't lets someone to stop dancing. I get a Feeling in this Moment. A Feeling, that everything would be just great. There is nothing that can go wrong. I thought this myself to my mind. Suddenly, the Music stops and we couldn't help but laugh at each other full with joy. We turn around to go ahead to our table. I was thirsty. But when we arrived our table and seats, nobody is there. Miharu started to mumble something in Asuka's ear. Then Asuka made silly gestures with her Hands and moved her mouth in front of me. She tried to say me what Miharu wanted. But I shaked my head and stepped towards her. I just didn't understand her that clear. The Music is over already but the DJ keeps yelling at the microphone. Great.

**Xiao**: "What's wrong?!"

**Asuka**: "I just said, that Miharu wants to get some Popcorn over there at the bar. There is a mini shop with some candies. Lili will follow us."

**Xiao:** "Kay but bring me some gummibears or something like that too."

**Asuka**: "Alright. We will try to seek for Hwoarang as well. He is probably talking with Baek and his other buddies at the bar."

**Xiao:** "Mhm."

**Asuka**: "Stay here and Keep an eye at our handbags and stuff, kay?"

She waved at me while Walking with Miharu and Lili away to the Corner where in a big distance, the bar and the mini shop are. I watched them, walking away. I sat on my seat and grabbed the bottle of Soda. Then I grabbed a clean paper Cup and poured the Soda in It. I relaxed a Little bit at my chair and gazed deep into the bubbling water that is making bubbling noises because of It's carbonic acid. Something got me in my mind. I was like sleeping with opened eyes. My mind tried to think of something certain but I wasn't. I clearly was distracted but didn't think of something although my head tried automatically on thinking at something. I immediately knew that It is because of Jin. I closed my eyes very deep and shaked my head just a little bit to be conscious again. I lift my arm to finally drink the fresh, delicious Soda. I swallow the water and enjoyed It until someone tapped at my shoulder. I wide my eyes and scared myself. I removed the Cup from my lips and turned my head around. A brown skinned woman stood in front of me. I stand up of my chair and stand in front of her. Somehow, I remember this woman. I think I saw her in one of the tournaments, I entered with Jin together in the past. Oh yeah, It is **Christie**!

**Christie**: "Hey, you! You saw Eddy?!"

**Xiao**: "Who?!"

I barely could understand her but we already yelled at each other, to understand us each other much more clear. Either that or she really was a crazy woman to yell at me for no reason because of anger. I twiched my eye and slowly turned my head to the right and couldn't believe my own eyes! I see **Jin** Standing in a big distance with some friends at some table talking and gesturing. I finally found Jin again! I wanted to reach for him but Christie is blocking my way all the time.

**Christie**: "EDDY!"

**Xiao**: "Who do you mean?!"

**Christie**: "EEEEEEDDY!"

**Xiao**: "Who is that Person?" , I shake my head.

**Christie**: "EEEEEDDDYYYYY!"

**Xiao**: "You scream too loud in my ear!"

**Christie:** "I KNOW, YOU SAW HIM!"

**Xiao:** "Who should I have seen?!"

**Christie**: "MY EEEEEDDDDDDYYYYYYY!"

This woman slowly pissed me. She yelled at me like a mother who was angry with her kid, who didn't want to eat his vegetables. I shaked my head, many times at her and made a questionable Expression to her. I tried to tell her that I don't know who she means and what she exactly the hell wants from me. But she keeps yelling at me with an annoyed Expression. Then I start to show her my angry expression.

**Christie**: "I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM!"

**Xiao**: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GIRL?!"

**Christie:** "GIVE ME EDDY BACK!"

**Xiao:** "I DON'T KNOW THIS PERSON CALLED "EDDY"!"

**Christie:** "MY EEEEDDDDDYYYY!"

My anger raised up inside of my Body. The more she yelled and kept her presence in front of me, the more I want to tear off her damn mouth! She seriously has some cramps.

**Xiao**: "LET ME IN PEACE!"

**Christie:** "YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHERE IS MY EDDY?!"

This was definitely It. She reached my Limit. I widen my angry eyes and grabbed her long ponytail hair. I pulled It with all of my strength down that she screamed in pain as she decides to grab one of my pigtail to also pull It down. I screamed but pulled her hair much stronger that she screamed out her vocal organ. She tries to pinch my belly but I kicked in her stomach with my foot so she had no choice but let go of my pigtail and kneeing down with full of pain. I gasped for air and rubbed my side of my head where she pulled down my pigtail.

**Xiao:** "WHOM DO YOU CALL BITCH, YOU PSYCHIC SLUT!"

**Christie**: "ARRGH...*cough* EARK! *cough* GIVE...ME...BACK...MY...EDDY..."

I was speechless and my jaw sink down. This woman is so damn crazy as hell! What did I do to her in the first place? Why is she so much obsessed with that guy called "Eddy", that I even don't know who It is. And most important, WHY ME?! I shaked my head how pathetic this woman is and gave her a death glare although she didn't look into my face. I seriously don't know what to do next but I facepalmed and looked to the left and right, hoping that my friends would arrive finally to help me. But It takes so long for them! It looks like that we even didn't attract the people's attention around us. We are in the corner of the hall with our precious, big table next to the wedding couples table. I bent down to Christie and speaked loud enough so that she could hear me.

**Xiao:** "Seriously, what is YOUR Problem? Provoking an innocent Person? Leave me alone, did you hear me?!"

As I said that clearly to her, I stand up and remember again that** Jin** was standing over there with his friends. I looked once again to finally to walk towards to him but at all for my surprise, he isn't there anymore! **Jin** **is gone!** **Absolutely gone!** He didn't see me how I did a cat-fight with this woman and needed help. I feel how the large agressive anger is coming inside of me. I seriously could break anything right now! Jin was so Close to reach but once again, someone stand in my way. I walked away, to the way where my friends went to get some Popcorn. I wanted to arrive them as quickly as I could. I didn't care for our important stuff that are still left at our table like our handbags. I only wanted to get some help and explaining what for a crazy thing just happened to me. I am in a very bad mood but also a bit proud of myself, that I could defense myself all alone.

I watch in a distance at the bar and trying to catch Hwoarang with my eyes but unfortunately, he isn't there anymore! Not even Baek or anybody else I do know. I feel like being left alone around here. Like nobody did care for me. I tap my belly and feel an hurt Feeling. My eyes lowering down, staring at my red high-heels and my piggytails hanging in front of my face.

* * *

**The very first Thing I want to say, is that I want to _apologize_ to every Christie Fan! That Scene reminded me of the Tekken 6 Scenario with her where she keeps yelling at Xiaoyu and Alisa, If they seen Eddy and that they probably have him or did something bad to him.**

**I would appreciate _a fav and a Review _of you! Thank you a lot for reading my Story. I'm very grateful :)**

**Chapter 3 will be out as soon as I can finish It! Keep following.**


	3. There is no trust?

**Here you have Chapter 3!**  
**And thank you, so, SO much for your support and reading my stories.**  
**I really mean It! =3=**

**Stay as great as you are and keep up on following me and my stories.**  
**A review and fav would be as how always, very awesome of you!**  
**This shows me motivation, hope and happiness to me! ;)**

**- LingKaz**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Still in the hall**

This lonelyness killed me slowly. Where did everyone I know, go? I started to run hectic towards the way, where the girls went to get some popcorn. I just was in a deep shock what kind of things just happened to me. While I was running, I try to breath in and out as good as I could to calm down. But I didn't know where exactly that little oddments candy shop was. I believed and thought logical that It should be somewhere inside in the foyer. But when I arrived there, I didn't see the shop or any of my friends I am currently searching. I was confused, annoyed, hurted and still shocked. My eyes looked to the door where It goes outside of here. I just was very rushed that I quickly runned to the door and leaved the building.

**At outside in front of the wedding building**

I touch my both arms with my hands, standing a little bit dazed and trying to explore with my eyes around the big field in this dark night. I am trembling very much that my knees are meeting each other. My teeth are like an impact drill as the cold and fresh wind is pressing against my whole body. This cold air is like tickling me everywhere on my body, where it is just free of cloth like my arms, face and legs. My stockings and wristles are not that long enough to full cloth my arms and legs. I should have taken my jacket. This night starts very well I thought and giggled sarcastic. Oh no. Here It comes. The wind gets stronger and blows against me that It makes my pigtails waving in the air. I pant and tremble while I stand there frozen and didn't know what to do. I opened my eyes and take a view of the big field and all of the people I could recognize. Only some men smoking and laughing and some women doing the same. As I turn my head to view the door again, I listen to the mega loud music inside again and think that It would be much better to go inside again. Nobody I know can be here. I was so wrong going outside. My face lowered down and my eyes half closed while my hands grabbing my both arms, I walk to the door to finally feel the warm air inside. Just as when I wanted to grab the doorknob, a brown skinned man already grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for me. He smiled at me. I smiled back and was glad that he is acting like a gentleman. But then he start to stare at me and is thinking about something. I pressed my teeth together and only wanted to reach out for the warm air inside. Suddenly, he is starting to talk with me.

**Eddy:** "Yo, yo. I think I'm-a knowing you from somewhere. Did we met at the last tournament?"

I only shake my head, standing and trembling where I stood in front of him. I turn my head to the right and watched into the foyer, where a little bit of warm breeze touched my arm while I freeze here with all of the cold around me.

**Eddy: **"No, no, sweet! Try to remember. I know you 'cause we had a little chat then before."

I really wanted to go inside finally. It was so damn cold! But I wanted to be very kind to this man. It is just that my mood was broken because of everything what happened a few minutes ago. I looked to his face and smiled as good as I could.

**Xiao**: "I-I'm r-really s-sorry Sir...B-but I can't...r-remember you.."

**Eddy**: "Does the name ''Eddy'' says something to you, my little flower?"

_**WOOSH!**_ My stomach started to whine full with anger. My eyes widen like an aggressive tiger. And all I could think of was this stupid woman from before. Isn't this man the one she was seeking for? The very first thing I wanted to comment to this man, was all of the big trouble, that woman made to me! I want to explain him everything.

**Xiao:** "I think, you're sweetheart is missing you so badly!", I said in a grimly voice.

**Eddy:** "Ex-cuse...Excuse me?". He tilt his head.

**Xiao:** "That woman, called Christie...". I point my finger to the foyer while he is still holding the door opened.

"Something did bite her! She runs amok around there to find you! We both already introduced each other even."

I raised my eyebrows and couldn't hide my angry face towards Eddy.

**Eddy**: "What the ...fuck?!". He lets his mouth falling down.

I nod with a serious face.

**Xiao:** "She yelled at me for no reason! She acted pathetic towards to me, screaming your name the whole time in front of my face and said bad words to me! She also blocked my way and pulled my pigtail, that is still hurting right now."

**Eddy**: "Oh please no, NO...". He makes a facepalm and shakes his head.

"Listen, little flower. I apologize for everything what she did to ya! I'm-a very sorry that you got big trouble from her for no reasons." He respectfully bows in front of me.

"It's eh my fault. I didn't tell her that I would go outside with some friends of mine for a little talk ya know because the music is too loud. She is kinda clingy to me. Unfortunately, she gets very pissed when she can't find me anymore."

He's gesturing with his hands while explaining me.

**Xiao**: "It's alright, I guess, Mr. Eddy, Sir. At least, you seem to be very kind and understandable. I accept your apologize and appreciate your gentleman manners."

**Eddy**: "Hey man, call me just Eddy, alright, little flower?".

**Xiao**: "Alright, Eddy. And thanks for the flattering. My name is Xiaoyu."

**Eddy**: "Eeeeverything's gonna be alright, Xiaoyu. Nice to meet ya, mah angel. It's getting very cold so let's rush inside already."

I immediately nod with a smile on my lips and run quickly inside to the foyer as he is holding the door open for me and entering himself to the foyer as well too.

**In the foyer**

**Eddy:** "Hey' ya Xiaoyu! What ya think about me inviting you for a warm drink or something to eat as for an apologize?"

**Xiao:** "That sounds very nice! Where exactly?"

As when he wanted to answer for my question, I immediately remember, that I actually was searching for my friends and that little snack shop.

**Xiao:** "Wait, Waaait! I forgot something!" I grab my head and lowering It down.

**Eddy:** "What's bothering ya, Xiaoyu?"

**Xiao**: "Oh please...PLEASE, say yes that you know where that snack shop is instead."

I took both of my hands and was gesturing a ''begging'' stand with a sad face that is searching for hope in his eyes.

**Eddy**: "Hold on a second. I wanted to take ya there anyway. That's what I talk about."

He smiles at me with his naughty grin. He grabs his sunglasses out of his tuxedo pocket and puts It on. Now he really looked all shiny, graceful and like a cool gangster. He is suited in a complete black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red tie. Then he gestures with his hands once again, when talking to me.

**Eddy:** "The snack shop is the only shop inside of this building where you can get something sweet candy, drinks, balloons and toys for kids. Otherwise, we need to find a real shop, a supermarket or a restaurant, outside around there, hahaha!"

**Xiao: **"Wonderful! I don't know where to go! I need to find my friends. They said, they wanted to go to get some popcorn there. Please, take me there!"

**Eddy**: "Sure, milady. Come on, just follow me."

I nod with an happy face. I just got a real nice feeling inside of me. It was like, you did pass the worst moments and now everything will be much better. And I found a cool man who helps me out of here. I really got a light smile on my face. Nothing just should go wrong. Nothing!  
I walked next to Eddy to the way to the left where at a corner was an entrance. I really didn't notice this entrance and was like giving myself the fault. But hey, what could I do. I was in a rush and full nervous. I was very silent next to Eddy, while he walks smooth and relaxed but also didn't say anything. It was a short walk and I couldn't believe It but the snack shop was already there! It wasn't far away. I sighed, took big steps and tried to focuse with my eyes to find my friends among the people.

**Eddy:** "And, here It is. It wasn't hard was It?"

**Xiao: **"No...But..." I whispered as for an answer as my eyes still explore the view and the people.

"My friends...they aren't here..."

I lowered my head and sighed deep. Eddy looks surprising at me as he removed his sunglasses of his eyes and is trying to look to my face.

**Eddy:** "Hey... *whispers* What's wrong?"

**Xiao:** "I really am in anger!"

**Eddy:** "Whoa, hold on. Why out of nowhere?"

**Xiao: **"Because...this night started as a disaster..." I fist my hands and hiss.

"...and continues making me being only in trouble..."

**Eddy**: "That's not true, ya know lady, sometimes you really get awful situations..."

I listen to Eddy while I am trying to calm myself down.

"...But for all of that later on, you will get your positive price and good moments as well for handling your bad situations. You're also strong, I believe in you."

**Xiao:** "Th-thank you so much Eddy."

**Eddy**: "Nah, no need to thank me. Now come on, I'll get ya something to eat sweets. Your nerves needs them right now, teehee!"

I giggle a little bit for a second for this humor. He already supported me. I ordered a pink fluffy, cotton candy to eat while Eddy got himself some licorice. I try not to use my hand to eat the cotton candy but It was so yummy and all fluffy on my face when I tried to bite a bit of It. I immediately got the idea just to wash my hands and my face at the washbasin in a toilet room.

**Eddy: **"It's not much for what you had to deal with the big trouble from Christie but..."

**Xiao:** "*nom*...No! It's ok. I try to forget It already. You're generosity is enough for me." I continue to enjoy my cotton candy and even need to hold my mouth open to speak even some sentences.

**Eddy:** "It means such a lot for me, Xiaoyu. Thanks. If there is anything you need, tell me, ok?"

**Xiao:** "Mhm! *noms the cotton candy*"

Eddy starts to chuckle a bit and eats his own sweets then. Then he stops in front of the entrance of the hall. I stopped as well and I try to look at him but the cotton candy is mostly in my view.

**Eddy:** "Hey Xiaoyu. You mind If I check out my buddies at the drinking bar for a few minutes? I'm sure your friends returned to your table. Go and check out alright?"

**Xiao:** "Of course! I bet they already returned!"

**Eddy:** "Great. And just remember. If you need help or have a favor, don't bother yourself, come and just ask me alright?"

**Xiao: **"Thank you for everything, Eddy. I see you later then, ok?"

**Eddy: **"Sure! Maybe we all together can hang around."

He turns around and walks inside to the hall. I didn't walk yet. I still bite my cotton candy and stroke with my thumb the rest of the pure, sticky and sweet candy out of my lips. After some seconds, I decide to walk also inside and finally to check out at our table, If my friends returned already back. Suddenly, a memory came out of nowhere inside in my mind. **Our handbags!**

**In the hall**

With my cotton candy in my left hand, I run full with nervous and shock through the people's tables to our precious big round table that's in the corner in a high stage next to the wedding couple's table. I finally arrive our table and how as I hoped and expected to see my friends again, there is standing a grimly Asuka who is staring into my soul.

**Asuka: **"What's gotten into you, Xiaoyu? I thought, you will be watching out for our handbags and jackets!"

**Xiao:** "No, wait! Asuka! Let me explain!"

**Asuka: **"Oh, you better give me a real GOOD explanation! My mobile phone, wallet and keys are inside of my handbag! What If someone did stole our precious stuff here? But luckily, all of our stuff are still here."

**Xiao:** "I am just so happy that nothing bad happened to our stuff here. I'm so sorry, Asuka! But you won't believe, what I had to go through."

**Asuka:** "You mean, leaving our stuff away here, but taking YOUR precious stuff with you, including your handbag with your wallet, then going to the snack shop and getting yourself a delicious cotton candy?"

**Xiao: **"Oh gosh, no! You just...You really just..." I couldn't find any words to answer. My eyes are watching first my cotton candy on my left hand, then watching Asuka's angry eyes again.

"You just won't ... UNDERSTAND! Oh my, please calm down! I really freak out any moment! I am so much in confusion and in a bad mood!"

**Asuka:** "Oh yeah? Then you absolutely don't want to see ME how I will nearly freak out in any moment now."

**Xiao: **"B-but Asuka... I... Please... Let me just... Asuka... No... It's that... well... Uhm..."

My mouth is babbling, my heart is pumping fast and It is getting very steamy in my whole body out of nervosity. Asuka is just not someone to mess with! My head start to spin and my concentration is lowering down. I really want to explain such everything and that actually It was ME who was very angry that they let me just alone there. But I couldn't find any words.

**Asuka:** "No, Xiaoyu! This topic ends. You really disappointed me, did you hear me?"

**Xiao:** "Asuka, I... But I... It was me who... I mean..." I start to move my hands to gesture but there just didn't come any right sentences out of my mouth.

**Asuka:** "Enough! Just admit that you was selfish, and then It's fine!"

**Xiao: **"Hold on a second. Where are Miharu and Lili?"

**Asuka:** "Both went to the toilet. But don't change the topic right now. You lost my trust on you and I'm really angry!"

**Xiao:** "But I... Oh please... Asuka... I want to... I must..."

**Asuka:** "What would Jin think of this situation, huh?"

**Xiao: **"J-jin...?"

**Asuka:** "Yeah. Jin. He's sharing with all of us, THIS precious, big, round table, next to the wedding couple's table, where are high precious stuff to steal."

**Xiao:** "Wh-where is...Jin...then...If he also shares this table with us?"

**Asuka: **"This here is his seat. This here is his jacket."

Asuka shows me his chair that is standing next to my chair and then shows me his jacket that is hanging on his chair. I was right. Jin really is sharing with us this table. I mean, he is invited to this wedding celebration with all of us together. But It is just that I didn't see him yet or that he never came here to our table.

**Asuka:** "Right now, he is standing at the bar with some buddies right there." She points to the drinking bar where Hwoarang was supposed to be.

As I watched to the view of the drinking bar that is standing in a big distance far away from us, I could see **Jin** there with** Hwoarang **and even** Eddy**!  
My heart pumped once again fast as I could see Jin in a far distance away from me, over there. The very first thought that came in my mind is to move immediately towards to him as fast as I can to finally be close him. Oh my gosh. What could he thinks about me when he sees me like this. How will he reacts to me? What will we do? And does he even wants me right now there although he seems to be busy with his manly friends, talking and drinking, heck even laughing. It's so rare to see Jin laugh like that. I could see that from this far distance, how everyone is laughing and enjoying. I actually want to wait for him to come over here to our table when he is finally finished there But wait. **_WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW?_  
**Out of anger, I can't wait anymore! Too much happened to me and out of all, It must be me of course. I must be crazy not to move towards to him when I finally caught him with my eyes for the third time! My eyes concentrating to the drinking bar and my Expression Looks very mad. I fist my Hands and finally step forwart to move. Then I get scared as Asuka calls for me.

**Asuka:** "What the heck, are you thinking, where you are going right now? I'm actually not done with you yet."

Seriously, are you kidding me, destiny? Will this be the third time, that something gets in my way to even say Jin just ''hello"? It happened so much to me and It's not done yet? What an unlucky day for me. I turn around to face Asuka.

**Xiao:** "I want to go to Jin and say Hi."

**Asuka:** "You don't think that I can Forget all about this, do you?"

**Xiao:** "Asuka, we really need to talk in a quiet place. There is so much to explain you what happened to me when you Girls left me behind!"

**Asuka:** "I'm already curious about what a lot of stuff happened to you."

**Xiao:** "Just, let me first say hello to Jin."

**Asuka:** "No, we need to talk RIGHT NOW. Or just somewhere else. You look stressed anyway. We can go upstairs to the quiet and comfortable, private room, when Miharu and Lili finally arrive back here to take care of our handbags."

**Xiao:** "No, Asuka! Please, I am so frustrated right now. Nobody understands me! I am out of words. Today is not my day! Let me go to Jin for a few seconds!"

**Asuka:** "Calm down! He already will come with Hwoarang to our table back. He only wanted to drink a little bit of whine with Hwoarang and the other guys and said that both will come back again. So you will have the Chance to see and spend time with him. The night is still Young. We both will wait for Miharu and Lili now."

My anger raises once again so damn much! But I want to respect Asuka and try to calm down. Still I couldn't and didn't hide my angry expression to her. Now this is the third time that I will be blocked to arrive Jin. But on the other Hand, Asuka is not someone who can control me. I really wanted to ignore her and run away. Somehow, I couldn't.

**Xiao:** "Grrr...AAARGH!" I close my eyes, shake my head, stomp with my feet on the ground and hiss towards Asuka.

"You will understand me very clear when I will tell you later what was going on. NOW I WANT TO DO WHAT I WANTED TO DO ALL THE TIME!"

I turn around and want to run away but Asuka yells at me.

**Asuka:** "HOLD ON! MIHARU AND LILI ARE COMING BACK! THERE THEY COME! STAY HERE!"

I could see Miharu and Lili diagonally on the opposite side how they are walking towards us.

**Miharu:** "Theeere we aaare ~" , she said in a singing voice.

**Lili:** "Sorry If that took too Long, Xiaoyu" , she smiled at me.

**Asuka:** "There is no need to be sorry, Lili." , she faced Lili with a serious face.

**Lili:** "What's wrong?" , she widens here eyes.

**Miharu:** "Xiao, Xiaooo! Did you see Jin already? He is standing at the drinking bar with Hwoarang and the other guys! Now finally, go and run to him, teehee!"

I turn my head to face Miharu. I looked at her very sad, stressed and there was not a smile found on my lips. My eyes are locked with her's and I try to whisper her something.

**Xiao:** "*whispers* Help...meee...Mi..." , my expression is sad and my tears want to come out.

**Miharu:** "*tilts head* Huh?! Xiao, what's wrong?" , she looks very worried to me.

**Asuka:** "*crosses arms* Miss Xiaoyu did leave our handbags and precious stuff alone here while she was away the whole time!"

I really feel like a piece of dumb right now. The way, Asuka told them, killed me inside. I lowered my head and couldn't even say any word. Lili widens her eyes and gasps while Miharu is looking at me with a scared expression.

**Lili:** "Xiaoyu, how could you?", she said quietly and disappointed.

**Miharu:** "Why did you do that Xiao?"

**Xiao:** "..."

I only look down to my narrowed knees. I didn't give an answer to them and It got steamy around my clothes again. I was in a bad feeling way, all nervous and guilty. I only thought in my mind, that I want to punch that one woman called Christie in her aggressive face. It's all her fault! I still am very silent.

**Asuka:** "*sighs* Come on, Xiao. I know, you wouldn't do this. You said you want to tell us something very important and an explanation about this."

**Lili:** "Oh yeah! *fists girly* Let's go upstairs to the quiet and private room."

**Miharu:** "Please, Xiao. You can talk us very direct and tell us everything what happened to you. We care for you a lot."

She comes closer to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You know that we love you, don't you?"

It was pretty sweet of Miharu. My very close friend still supported me even in a Situation like this. I feel very happy for this Moment what she did to me. I feel like not being left alone. I want to hug her and don't let her go. I still feel frustrated. I lift up my head and nod to them.

**Lili:** "Alriiiight ~. Let's take our stuff and walk upstairs. Follow me everybody."

Asuka grabs her stuff and still crosses her arms and follows Lili. When Miharu and I take our handbags and jackets too, she holds everything with her left hand and wrapes with her free right hand around my shoulder.

**Miharu:** "Don't be sad. And also not scared. We want to help you out of every Situation. You're like my close sister!"

**Xiao:** "*whispers* Thanks...Thank you, Mi. You're like the best treasure, someone can have."

I cross my arms and Miharu giggles as we continue to walk upstairs to follow Asuka and Lili. Once again, I can't Jin reach out.

* * *

**I'm proud of myself and the Story so far. Let me know what you think. I want to submit Chapter 4 as quick as I can. :)**  
**I AM SO GRACEFUL FOR EVERY FAV, FOLLOW AND POSITIVE REVIEW! Nya, nya =D**

**I love Xiaoyu so much! =3=**


	4. A big Conversation in the private room

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**  
**Thank you once again for taking your time . =)**

**_NOTE:_ Honestly, I love how much Views I get for my stories. You all are awesome! Just a Review, fav and following my Story would be very much helpful and also makes me enormous happy! It motivates me and It shows me that my work is worth.**

**- LingKaz**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**In the private room**

We enter the quiet room as the girls put their handbags on a table that's in the middle and Miharu and I are sharing a couch. Asuka sits in the opposite of us while Lili closes the door and takes a seat next to Asuka. Miharu gently strokes my arm and making a sweet expression trying to support me. She looks at me with a pity face. Lili crosses over her one leg on her other leg and Asuka stares at me curious because she waits for me speak finally.

**Miharu: **"Aww, come on Xiao. I can't see you being deep sad. You said, something happened to you when we were away. Tell us already."

She lightly smiles with sorrow eyes. I only look down to my knees and being silent for a moment.

**Asuka:** "..."

**Lili:** "Did someone treat you bad?"

I only sighed and take a deep breath and let it out again.

**Lili:** "Listen, If it is because of a person, I can tell my securities to kick this person out!"

Somehow It is funny. It is really a person that made me moody. And Lili sure should tell this to her securities. I finally could concentrate myself again. This room is relaxing. Everything is silent. The loud music can't even reach out for here. You can only hear the beat of the music a little bit and still It doesn't matter.

**Xiao: **"Uff, well...", I lift my head and look first to Lili.

"I got in trouble with a woman for no reason!"

**Miharu:** "Oh my goodness!" , she gasps and holds her hands on her mouth.

Asuka nods and still listens to me.

**Lili: **"Oh my! Who was It? Tell us everything. What happened?!"

First I close my eyes and take another deep breath and let It out. Then I exactly want to tell my friends just every single detail! I open my eyes and feel energetic again.

**Xiao:** "When you three left me alone, I was thirsty, so I grabbed a paper cup to pour soda in It. Everything was really alright, I swear! I only sat on my seat and waited for you all. Then out of nowhere, a brown skinned woman tapped on my shoulder so I got scared and stand up to face her."

**Miharu: **"And then?" , her eyes are widing.

**Xiao:** "Her name is **Christie**."

**Asuka:** "Wait, Christie?! Hey Lili, we know her, right?"

**Lili: **"Yep!"

**Xiao: **"Well anyway. The music was very loud so I barely could understand her. She screamed at me angrily to ask me something. She was seeking a guy called **Eddy**. I tried to tell her that I didn't know that guy, she was looking for. But I don't know If she did understand me or not."

**Miharu: **"Hmmm..."

**Xiao:** "But anyway, she seemed to be a very weird human. She kept yelling at me like this:"

"EDDY! EEEEDDY! WHERE IS MY EDDY! I KNOW YOU SAW HIM! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING BAD TO HIM! GIVE ME BACK MY EDDY!"

I gestured and tried to imitate Christie in front of my friends.

"I shaked my head and tried to yell louder that I don't know or have him."

**Asuka:** "What the..." *whispers*

**Lili:** "Incredible..." *whispers*

**Xiao:** "But I am not done yet! The worst part is coming right now."

**Miharu:** "Aww, my..." *biting lower lip*

**Xiao:** "Well I saw Jin in a distance at the right side of me with some friends of him. I thought like, that's my chance to meet him finally. But she blocked my way all the time."

**Asuka: **"..."

**Xiao: **"And then she continued to scream at me! It was like that a psycho woman is standing in front of me! I still told her that I don't have any information or knowing that guy!"

**Miharu: **"Wow!"

**Xiao: **"And then..."

"She called me a "Bitch" and that I should give her, her lovely Eddy back."

**Miharu: **"SHE DID WHAT?!"

**Lili: **"NO WAY!"

**Asuka:** "WHAT THE F-"

I nod and looked at Asuka and Lili then sometimes to Miharu.

**Xiao: **"I was very in anger! You couldn't believe. She reached my limit when she called me like that. So I grabbed her long ponytail and pulled It down as strong as I could. She then did the same with one of my pigtail..."

I grab my right side pig tail to show them where she grabbed me.

"As she wanted to pinch my belly, I quickly kicked with my foot in her stomach so he had no choice but let go of me and bending down to her knees, full of pain she had."

Everyone widen their eyes and gasped. Even Asuka was full of shock.

**Xiao:** "And then I didn't know what to do! Of course, I looked back to the right side to see If Jin was there and even noticed me that I needed help. But for my unluck, he was gone!"

**Lili: **"That's...That's just..."

**Xiao:** "So I had no choice. I was very nervous. Nobody even around us noticed that we fought against each other. I couldn't concentrate myself and runned away. I wanted to seek for you girls to tell you everything and to get help. I just didn't know what to do else. But of course, I didn't know which way exactly. And at the drinking bar, there wasn't Hwoarang to find or Baek or anybody else I knew."

All three of them are shocked and silent for a short moment.

**Miharu: **"YOU POOR!"

**Lili: **"I can't believe that she had cramps like that! How horrible!"

**Miharu: **"REVENGE! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

**Lili:** "I thought that Christie is really something like "obsessed" with that Eddy guy in the first place so It is no wonder for me that she is acting very pathetic!"

**Miharu: **"SHE HAS NO MANIERS! OH MY GOSH! I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW!"

**Lili:** "Yes, me too! I immediately want to tell everything about this to the securities! She can't be get away with this!"

**Miharu:** "Does It still hurts your head where she pulled your pigtail, sister?"

Miharu looked at me and stroked the place where Christie pulled my pigtail.

**Xiao:** "It's fine Miharu"

**Miharu:** "GOSH! THIS... THIS... ARGH! I CAN'T FIND ANY WORDS FOR THIS RUDE WOMAN!"

**Lili: **"Xiao, how are you feeling now?!"

Lili bends a little bit over to me and puts her hand over mine while looking worried to me. I never saw Lili acting like that. She cares! Asuka is very silent the whole moment but is looking to the side and not to us.

**Xiao:** "I'm alright, I guess. But I forgot to tell you all another thing."

**Miharu: **"Another dramatic moment?" , she gasped.

**Xiao:** "No, actually a very nice one. I met this guy Eddy, that Christie seeked, outside!"

**Lili: **"What?! No way."

**Xiao: **"Way! And I told him everything! He admitted that Christie acts very aggressive when she can't find him. He bought me this cotton candy and offered me his friendship...kinda. We understood us each other very good."

**Miharu: **"Oh wow! At least, he is like a gentleman! That's great to hear!"

**Lili:** "I'm glad he did understand you!"

I nod with a cute "Mhm" sound and bite again on my cotton candy again that is now small.

**Asuka:** "I'm sorry..." *whispers*

**Xiao:** "Hmm?!" I chew the cotton candy and made the asking noise towards Asuka then swallowing the yummy candy and looking at her how she lowered her head.

**Asuka:** "Xiaoyu..."

Miharu, Lili and I are looking to Asuka now.

**Asuka:** "I'm sorry..." , facepalms and shakes head.

**Xiao:** "A-asuka..."

**Asuka:** "Please, forgive me..."

**Xiao: **"I do forgive you." I smile to her.

**Asuka:** "Do you really mean It?" She lifts her head to face me.

**Xiao: **"But of course. You're one of my best friends."

**Asuka: **"Oh my. How did I deserve you as a best friend? Thank you, Xiaoyu!"

**Xiao:** "Teehee, you're welcome."

**Asuka:** "I wasn't aware what happened to you. I even didn't listen to you when you tried to explain me everything when we were down at our place. You was in panic and couldn't find any word."

**Xiao: **"Yes, exactly!"

**Lili: **"Girls, we need to do now something against this!"

**Miharu: **"Right! I won't let Christie get away with this! Nobody will hurt my sister like friend!"

**Lili: **"Right. We want to help you Xiaoyu. Naturally!"

**Miharu: **"Of course, we will stand by your side! Did you think, we will close this topic?"

Asuka stands up and reaches her handbag. She pulls out her phone and turns around to face us.

**Asuka: **"Lili, call your securities. I will call Jin. He and Hwoarang should come upstairs here. We will tell them everything. Their buddies can help us too. We need to protect Xiaoyu."

**Lili: **"Right. Let's do this!"

Lili walks next to Asuka to grab her handbag to pull out her phone as well. Both are typing on their phones and then holding them against their own ears. I carefully watched at them, then decide to finish to eat my cotton candy while Miharu is hugging lovingly to comfort me. I feel like, getting my energy back. My friends are back and I'm not alone anymore. I love It how they care for me so much. I can tell that Asuka is very strong and smart, Lili has so many good options to do and Miharu is just a guardian angel to comforting me.

**Asuka (speaking on phone):** "Jin, you there?"

"Pick Hwoarang and come upstairs to the private room, as quick as you both can, PLEASE! It's very important! Miharu, Lili and Xiaoyu are here with me. Something happened to Xiaoyu! Alright?"

"Mhm...Mhm...Alright. See you both now in a few minutes. Ok. Bye!"

She hangs up while Lili explained everything on the phone to the securities. After a few seconds, she also hangs up.

**Lili:** "Done. The Security is now searching for Christie." , she grins.

**Asuka: **"Really? Then I think we can trust on your security."

**Lili:** "Of course, you can! I have the best men, workers, servants and etc."

**Miharu: **"Lili? Thank you SO MUCH!"

**Lili:** "Tsh. Welcome, welcome dear." She swings her hair in the air.

**Asuka: **"This little psychic ..."

I look to Asuka who is in anger right now. I lick the rest of the sticky and sweet cotton candy off of the stalk that I hold in my hand and joyfully lick my upper and lower lips to clean them. Miharu giggles at me then giving me another warm short embrace.

**Miharu:** "Did you like It?" , she smiles.

**Xiao:** "Oh yes! Mmmh, so good!"

**Lili:** "Cute...pfft."

**Xiao:** "What? I like candy." I giggle.

Asuka crosses her arms and stares at me with a big smile then giggles. She giggles louder and shakes her head. I was so graceful that my friends are giving me so much attention right now.

**Asuka: **"Just wait Christie. You're totally messed with the wrong girls." , she says to us while walking forth and back with crossed arms.

**Lili:** "Yes, absolutely. That pathetic jerk will see her punishment.

**Miharu:** "What a stupid bitch!"

**Asuka: **"A totally little piece of crap!"

**Xiao:** "Whoa. Girls, I never saw you all like this."

**Asuka: **"Stay away from her Xiaoyu. I bet, she will makes more trouble for all of us."

**Lili: **"No worries. My security will throw her out of here."

**Miharu:** "Then we finally can have all fun together!"

**Asuka: **"We'll try not to let you alone anymore this whole night."

I gasped and put my hands on my chest. How touching and carefully this is from my friends. I didn't know what to do but only wanting to squeeze them all with a giant hug.

**Xiao:** "Thank you so much, my friends! I really appreciate your care for me!"

My friends welcomed me very much and smiled at me bright. Suddenly we hear a knock on the door. My heart pumped very fast and my eyes widen. It could be Jin wih Hwoarang.

**Asuka:** "Ah! There they are!"

Asuka walks to the door and opens It. **Jin and Hwoarang** enter the room. My warm feelings come immediately back in my belly and I had to smile.

**Asuka: **"Finally! There you guys are. Come in and take a seat."

**Lili:** "You both didn't drink too much, did you?"

I could see Jin's handsome face. He looks first to Asuka and Lili. Hwoarang shakes his head and says No to Lili's question. Miharu is tapping my arm and grins naughty.

**Miharu:** "Hey. Heey Xiao!". She says excited.

"Your dream man finally arrived! You finally see him! Here he is! Geez, gosh, haha!"

Miharu leans her head on my shoulder and laughing loud. She is happy for me while I am happy too but also embarrassed and poking her side of her belly with my elbow. I blush red on my face and look at him, wondering If he will notices me. Suddenly, **our eyes are meeting**. My face turns very dark red of blushing. My cheeks get a rosy pink blush. Jin stares to me! He looks HANDSOME! Every detail of his appearance is just perfect.

Jin wears a black tuxedo that is very detailed with a white shirt inside, a red tie and also a white tuxedo scarf, opened, hanging at the back of his neck around, hanging down along on his upper body. He wears a noble black tuxedo pants with noble shining, clean shoes and even black, thick gloves.

He then passes Asuka and Lili who still are talking to Hwoarang and is walking towards Miharu and me. The way, he is walking. Just smooth, manly and sexy. My head is half functionless. Miharu notices how my eyes are locked on Jin and grins. Then she greets Jin.

**Miharu: **"Hiii Jin! What's up?"

She stands up and first nods in front of him but Jin spreads his right arm for a friendly embrace so Miharu steps forwart and hugs him as he puts his hand on her back to hug her back as well.

**Jin:** "Long time no see, Miharu. I hope you are fine." , he says in a dark but gentle whisper voice.

**Miharu: **"Oh, I'm doing pretty good, Jin! What about you?"

**Jin:** "Same as usual." , he answered again in a dark and gentle whisper voice.

Jin speaks and answers dark, gentle and whispers many time. He doesn't shows much emotion that is needed.

Miharu smiles and giggles to Jin.

**Miharu:** "Want some bubblegum? Or some popcorn, I bought a few minutes ago?" , she sweetly offers to him.

Jin shakes his head politely.

**Jin:** "I already had a little cup of wine. I need to drink some water later."

**Miharu: **"You did drink only one little cup, right?"

**Jin:** " *nods* "

**Miharu:** "Good. We want to celebrate later all together, teehee." , she chuckles and grins.

And then, slowly, Jin turns his head to face me. Our eyes locked each other. He didn't smile. He has that typical neutral expression. I swallowed my spit and couldn't find any words but blushed a little bit. The view from down here where I sit on the couch, looking up to Jin's good-looking face, made my heart beat faster and slowly It gets hot around my neck. Before I could even say anything or stand up from the couch, Hwoarang interrupts us.

**Hwoa:** "Well, well, WEEELL, my dear Miharu."

He leans his elbow on her shoulder.

**Hwoa:** "Isn't there something, you want to tell Mr. Kazama necessarily?"

Jin turns his head to Hwoarang and raises his eyebrow a little bit with a curious reaction. Miharu first sighs but then grins evil. She moves one step towards Jin and puts her hand on his shoulder with a glamorous expression.

**Miharu:** "Jin? Can you drive me back home, later when the wedding is over?"

Hwoarang wides his eyes. He couldn't believe that she is actually asking this. Jin still listens to her.

**Miharu:** "Well, you know, the reason is..."

She turns her head to face Hwoarang who already looks jealous and offended.

**Miharu: **"Hwoarang is such an idiot." , she couldn't hold on her laugh.

Jin wides his eyes a bit and then I couldn't believe what I've seen on his face. A big, bright smile. Jin giggles about what Miharu said and called Hwoarang an idiot. He looks happy and laughs in front of us.

I put my hand on my chest and can't believe what's going on. Hwoarang is a guy who has very much humor and he sure didn't deserve something like this. He is one of my friends and Miharu is rude to him at the moment. Then Asuka and Lili walks to us and It looks like that we made a circle group for a little conversation.

They made a circle around the couch, that is standing against the wall, where I sit. This looks like a group now. There are standing, Miharu on the left, next to her left is standing Hwoarang, then Asuka, then Lili, then Jin and I am the only one who sits on the couch in front of them. It looks like as If they block my way and locked me up. They do look at each other but not at me. Asuka and Lili first are grinning and waiting for what happens next.

**Hwoa:** "Hrmph. You're happy now, Mi?", he looks really annoyed.

**Miharu: **"Nope. I can tell you that you have crazy driving skills."

**Hwoa:** "I meant, If you are happy now that you told this to Kazama, that great hero?"

**Miharu: **"If you would drive much better and TREAT me much better then I wouldn't have told him this." , she grins naughty.

**Asuka: **"What? He drives silly? Is this a joke now?"

**Lili:** "Friends, I have a limousine and we can drive you all to home when the wedding is over."

**Hwoa:** "And what about my car?"

**Lili:** "My servants would drive your car to home. Don't worry."

**Hwoa:** "You guys are kidding me right? This kills my mood right now."

**Asuka:** "Don't be offended so easily. We're joking. You're a great driver"

**Miharu:** "I don't think so."

**Asuka:** "Miharu, be nice!"

**Miharu:** "But It's true! I like Hwoarang but not his driving skills."

I listen to my friends and slowly get sad and angry at the same time. I couldn't continue to watch how they made funny about Hwoarang's driving skills. Besides, they change the topic and If this continues, then Hwoarang will surely leave us right now and the next problems will happen. I stand up finally from the couch and look very serious to my friends, all of them.

**Xiao: **"Stop! Enough!" , I raised my voice.

Everyone's attention are given to me. I have the spotlight now. They look surprised.

**Xiao:** "I want to say a few things right now." , I fist my hands and still look serious.

The way how my friends look at me is letting me feel like, that I am the leader of this group here.

**Xiao:** "I can't see further how you all treat Hwoarang bad. Especially you, Miharu."

**Miharu:** "WHAT? But Xiao..."

I interrupt Miharu.

**Xiao:** "NO! You are so mean to him. Stop that! You can be glad that we even are here, thanks to Hwoarang."

Then out of nowhere, the SMS of Jin came in my mind. But I close and press my eyes deep then open them again and continue to talk.

"You all know what? I had no fun so far! I only got trouble. And I have the feeling that It won't stop. So I would be grateful If you all watch out for me!"

Hwoarang slowly smiles again. Miharu lowers her head and Asuka and Lili are looking worried to me. Jin only continues to listen to me. As I tried to look also into his face while I speak, I couldn't because It feels embarrassing when I speak to everyone and so I look to the others. I only blush when I watch Jin.

"I even didn't want to come in the first place!" , my voice is raising more.

Lili wides her eyes and gasps. Miharu looks sad to me as If she has that guilty feeling. Hwoarang then looks serious and nods while Jin don't change his expression all the time. Asuka wants to say something but I quickly continue to talk.

"I had nothing to be prepared for. The whole day was only a big stress for me!"

**Everyone:** "..."

"I have my own personal reasons why I nevertheless came here. And I want to have fun! Because no matter If I had no mood to come here or what happens, I wanted to see all of my friends so we all can do just fun stuff among us and enjoy this long night and this wedding celebration. So far, I am very treated bad and I get angrier even more. So let's stop with this argument and I would be more then glad when you guys are around me and take an eye on me. Let's have fun already, shall we?"

I look in their faces as I breath deep in and out to make a little break of speaking.

"At the end of the wedding celebration, we all will drive in Lili's limousine back to home. OR EVEN BETTER. Maybe we can go somewhere to eat before we all go home. I don't know!"

I am done speaking. I said what I wanted to say. Everybody is silent for a few seconds. Slowly they give me a smile. Only Jin doesn't change his expression.

**Asuka:** "I am amazed of you Xiaoyu. You showed us who's boss here."

**Miharu: **"Xiao. Please calm down. I'm really sorry!"

I am flattered of what Asuka said to me then I look back at Miharu.

**Xiao:** "Don't apologize to me." , I point to Hwoarang.

"Apologize to HIM!"

**Miharu:** "Uff...Oh well..."

Hwoarang raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms. Suddenly, Miharu looks at him.

**Miharu:** "I'm sorry, Hwoa."

**Hwoa:** "Alright." , he said with a still serious face but he slowly calms down.

"Thank you Xiao that you did this for me."

**Xiao:** "You're welcome, Hwoa."

**Lili:** "Oh gosh, friends, Xiaoyu is so right! We need to have fun already. But I must admit that our little group here is impressing me. I like chats and groups like this. We are so strong together. And our plan to give Christie a punishment is on It's way."

**Asuka: **"You can count on us, Xiaoyu. We'll protect you and give that damn bitch what she deserves."

**Xiao**: "I actually am not a cruel person and somehow I dont want to let this happen to her."

**Asuka: **"What did you say?!"

**Miharu:** "Why out of nowhere, Xiao? She deserves that."

Asuka shakes her head.

**Asuka:** "Just leave It to us, Xiao, alright? Then don't interfere into us If you feel uncomfortable with this." , she punches in her hand making a pose.

**Lili: **"Right. I won't let this pass. We will teach her not to mess with us."

**Miharu:** "Are you out of your mind Xiao? I won't let this pass! I am here for you. We are helping you."

**Hwoa:** "Can you girls finally tell us actually, what was going on? That's why Kazama and me came here."

**Miharu:** "Oh yes, we forgot! Something bad happened to Xiaoyu, when we left her."

I see Hwoarang's face as how his expression is going to change into a deep shock then into a serious angry face.

**Hwoa:** "WHOA! Hold on there. Tell me every single detail. Who did touch my lotus flower?"

I wide my eyes about Hwoarang's comment.

**Xiao: **"Hwoarang!" , I blush because of that compliment.

Hwoarang looks at me and shrugs.

**Hwoa: **"What? It's true. Should somebody hurt you while I stand there and watch, letting It happen?"

**Xiao:** "No, I mean your..."

**Hwoa:** "My flattering to you? Oh god, NO!" *yells angrily and facepalms*

I wide my eyes shocked as well as Miharu and Lili did the same like I did. Asuka looks surprised at him and Jin only watches him.

**Hwoa:** "Why is everyone against me? That-was-only-a-compliment!"

I lower my head because It feels embarrassing how I reacted to him.

**Lili:** "Calm down, Cowboy!"

**Hwoa:** "Don't understand this wrong, Xiao. God damn!"

I lift up my head and look to Hwoarang who looks annoyed to me.

**Xiao:** "I..." *puts hand on belly*

**Hwoa:** "You don't think that I'm in love with ya, do you?"

Miharu understands what's going on and puts her hand on my shoulder.

**Miharu:** "Wait, Xiao, he didn't mean like that. He only likes you a lot, like I do."

**Xiao:** "I know-...". Hwoarang interrupts me.

**Hwoa: **"I do like you as a sister, very much. I care about you a lot!"

He fists his hand and lowers his head.

**Hwoa:** "Today's not my day." , he whispers angrily.

**Xiao:** "Hwoarang, no! I know you do! I am just flattered and can't handle compliments, you know. Don't be angry to me!"

I walk to Hwoarang and put my hands on his chest.

**Xiao: **"Hey...look at me." , I whisper to him. He lifts up his head and looks to me.

"I do like you a lot. You and your giant humor." , I smile bright.

**Hwoa:** "...Thanks." , he whispers annoyed.

**Xiao:** "And I do appreciate your help and your care for me. Trust me on this. I never lie to you."

He grabs my hand that is touching his chest and wraps his hand on mine harder. He is holding my hand now.

**Hwoa:** "You're always welcome."

I smile sweetly to him.

**Xiao:** "You're the **best big brother** I can ever wish for me, Hwoarang."

**Hwoa:** "Aww, come on. It's alright." , he starts to grin wide.

Then I heard some steps behind me. I turn my head and see Jin turning around, crosses his arms and stepping a bit far away from us.

**Jin:** "Now that another argument is cleared, once again, what's the matter now." , he whispers darkly.

Hwoarang couldn't help but grins wide and evil. That naughty look on him gives him an idea. He wraps his strong, muscular arm around me and presses me against his side.

**Hwoa:** "What's wrong, Kazama? Are you jealous?" *giggles evil*

**Asuka:** "Hwoarang, not now!"

Jin stops and still doesn't faces us.

**Jin:** "..."

**Hwoa:** "Admit It, bad boy. You're jealous." , he said in a braggart voice.

I only feel being cuddled to Hwoarang and didn't say anything first. Miharu and LIli first looking to me then to Jin.

**Jin: **"..."

**Hwoa: **"Come on! She never was so sweet towards to you. I know, you want her in your arms."

I wide my eyes and let my mouth fall open. I slap lightly against Hwoarang's sixpack.

**Xiao:** "Sssshhh!"

Hwoarang only chuckles more.

**Hwoa: **"What's wrong? Can't find any words, huh? Huh?"

Asuka facepalms and shakes her head.

**Asuka: **"You're acting so childish, Hwoarang."

**Miharu:** "What the hell is going on here right now?"

I didn't know what to do. Again, my friends are changing the topic automatically. I just can't stand It anymore. But somehow, I really feel comfortable being alone with my friends in a quiet and relaxing room in a fresh night.

Then Jin turns around to face us and steps slowly closer to us.

**Hwoa:** "Well, Kazama-boy? What can you say about her now?"

Jin stops in front of us and gives Hwoarang a death glare.

**Jin: **"She adores me." , he said cold and dark to him.

I couldn't hide my enormous, loud gasp from my friends and also got a giant shock in me. My eyes are widen and I can tell you that my heart beat very fast and loud. Why in the world did he says that? In front of me. To Hwoarang. Next to Asuka, Miharu and Lili. And what's more worse that can be is: **Does Jin knows that I am in love with him?**

First, everyone looks to me because of my noticeable gasp that I let out. Then everyone looks to Jin. Miharu wides her eyes and whispers "Oh-my-gosh." She walks behind Lili and pulls me from Hwoarang to herself closer and whispers in my ear.

**Miharu: **"Does he knows about your true feelings?"

**Xiao:** "I dunno! Miharu, help me."

**Miharu: **"Everything's alright! I just can't believe this! Jin actually did say something like that."

Asuka turns her head to us and looks at us curious.

**Jin:** "What's wrong here now? Let me finally know, girls." , he shrugs and puts his hands into his pocket.

Hwoarang just stand there with his mouth open and being surprised as well. Then Lili looks at us also curious and comes closer to us.

**Lili: **"*whispers* What's going on with you both? I want to join."

**Miharu: **"*whispers* This is private, milady."

**Lili:** "*whispers* Xiaoyu, admit your feelings finally."

**Xiao:** "I SHOULD WHAT?!" , I raised my voice and everyone looked at me.

**Miharu:** "Good work Lili. This is what we call, a private conversation." , she said sarcastically.

**Lili:** "Don't look at me! She screamed!". Lili points at me.

**Asuka: **"Will you girls come finally here and let us begin to explain the situation already?"

Lili comes closer to Asuka, Hwoarang and Jin and immediately speaks.

**Lili:** "It's about a brown skinned woman who is Brazilian. She is also here somewhere. And she made Xiaoyu a big trouble for no reason."

**Hwoa: **"Mhm. I think I know her." *doing the thinking position*

**Jin: **"That girl from Eddy?"

**Asuka:** "Exactly! We left Xiaoyu alone at our table so she should takes care of our handbags and jackets."

**Lili:** "Unfortunately, she didn't."

**Xiao:** "HEY!"

**Lili: **"We'll explain that too. Don't worry."

Asuka: "Xiaoyu explained us everything. When she wanted to drink, Christie came out of nowhere and asked her angrily where Eddy is. Of course, Xiaoyu doesn't know him so she tried to tell her that she had no Idea who that is. But the music is loud as usual. Christie kept yelling at her angrily." Asuka makes silly gestures and imitates Christie.

_"OH! WHERE'S MY EDDY! GIVE HIM BACK! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM! YES! MY EDDY!" EEEEDDDYYYY!"_

**Asuka: **"Then after Xiaoyu tried to tell her more and more that she doesn't knows him or have seen him, she called her a **Bitch**!"

**Hwoarang: **"SHE DID SAY WHAT?!"

**Lili: **"Yes, Hwoarang. Remember that. We need to brawl her."

**Hwoarang:** "What happened next?!" , he raises his voice.

**Asuka: **"That reached of course Xiaoyu's limit. She even saw Jin to her right in a distance, chatting with some guys and couldn't even run to him because Christie blocked her way all the time. So she fought her."

**Jin: **"Hmm..." *lowers head*

**Asuka:** "She pulled her long ponytail as strong as she could and kicked in her stomach after Christie pulled one of her pigtail also. Christie kneed down full with pain and Xiaoyu did run away for searching anybody of us. She was in a rush and had panic."

**Lili:** "It even didn't attract some attention of the people around them."

**Asuka: **"When I arrived back, while Miharu and Lili were at the toilet, I was angry with her because she left our precious stuff alone there. Luckily nothing happened or being stolen. I was mean to Xiaoyu until she explained to me everything what happened. I apologized and quickly called you both guys."

**Xiao:** "And I met Eddy myself and he was very nice to me. He bought me cotton candy and went back to the drinking bar. He apologized to me what Christie did to me after I explained everything to him. He did admit that Chrristie can be aggressive when she can't find him."

**Hwoa: **"Hold on there."

Hwoarang comes closer to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

**Hwoa: **"Are you alright, Xiao?"

**Xiao: **"Yes, I'm ok Hwoa." , I smile and nod.

Hwoarang steps back and lowers his head.

**Hwoa:** "This bitch!"

**Jin: **"What an awkward and a piece of crap human she is." *thinks*

"Looks like I need to talk to Eddy and take care of you, Xiao."

My heart jumped a little bit when he called me. I just love that when he calls my nickname. He always calls me like that and never speaks out my full name.

**Lili: **"The security is already searching her."

**Hwoa:** "Perfect! They should kick her out!"

**Lili:** "They will. I explained them."

**Asuka:** "But we want to get revenge also. So we need to watch out for Xiaoyu and search Christie on our own as well when the security already didn't find her."

**Jin: **"Xiao?"

**Xiao:** "Y-yes Jin?"

He walks closer to me. Our eyes are meeting.

**Jin: **"I first want to be alone with you for a short time"

**Xiao: **"Oh Jin! Yes, of course. Sure!"

He walks to the door.

**Jin:** "Follow me."

**Xiao:** "Alright! Where are we going?" , I said with a happy voice.

**Jin:** "Outside. Take your jacket."

I turn around to Miharu.

**Xiao: **"You guys go and have fun. I'll be back with Jin later at our table."

**Miharu:** "Sure, Xiao! We'll by your side."

**Lili: **"Just leave It to my security."

**Asuka: **"Take care you both." She crosses her arms and looks to us with a smile.

**Hwoa:** "I think I'll go to the drinking bar back and explain everything my friends. I'll be back then at our table again." He strokes his spiky, red hair once and goes to the door.

**Xiao:** "Wonderful! We all meet at our table again. I am so grateful to you guys. I am glad to have you all! You all are precious and awesome!"

Everybody giggles.

**Hwoa: **"Always welcome, Xiao."

**Miharu: **"Yes, you're my best sister."

**Lili: **"Haha, anytime Xiaoyu. Just leave It to us."

**Asuka:** "No problem, Xiaoyu. I'm always there for you. Now both go."

**Jin: **"Thanks, Xiao. Why shouldn't we care for you."

I nod and follow quickly Jin. Finally, I can be alone with Jin for a talk. The best is that he even offered It by himself to me. That made me even happier. I feel so comfortable and warm around him. I am also glad that I explained everything to my friends and they immediately help me. What only still wonders me is that comment from Jin that he made towards Hwoarang. But oh well. Jin and I go downstairs and heading out towards the door to go outside in the cold, fresh air.

* * *

**That my dear readers, was a long Chapter 4. Keep following!**  
**I try to make It as interesting as I can!**  
**A nice review, fav and following will help me SO much, you can't believe this :)**

**Chapter 5 should be out quickly. I will try as fast as I can.**

Note: This isn't an Anti-Christie Story. Again, It inspired me of the Scenario from Tekken 6. I apologize once again!  



	5. With Jin, outside in the dark

**And here's Chapter 5, my awesome followers and readers. :D**  
**I never can say "Thank you!" enough, so I am always grateful that you read my story.**  
**A nice review, fav and following always helping me with motivation and support feeling for me.**

**I am sorry If sometimes It takes long to post a new chapter. Just when I want to write, I get tired and relax instead or I get busy with other important stuff.**

**- LingKaz**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**At outside**

The door is closed and Jin and I go ahead straight forwart in the big field. It's dark here outside and how incredibly cold It is too. Jin puts his hands in his pockets and I put my hands on my arms, crossing them and trembling in this frozen, fresh air. The way how the wind is blowing against my whole body, making my teeth, arms and legs trembling as If a large load of snow fell on me. I was distracted at looking to Jin when following him here, that I forgot to grab my jacket. He even did tell me to grab my jacket when we left the private room. Oh man! I am hopeless!

**Jin: **"You forgot your jacket." , he sounds dark as usual.

**Xiao: **"Y-ye-yeah..I d-d-did. Sssshh!" , I press my teeth and stroking my arms fast.

**Jin:** "You ok?"

**Xiao:** "Y-ye-yeah. I...I am ok. R-really, Jin."

(**My thoughts: **Oh lord of Kuma, of course I am not alright. Geez. I am just stupid to forget my jacket!)

**Jin: **"*raises eyebrow* Why do you lie?"

**Xiao:** "*closing eyes, trembling and hissing the cold air* Wha-what. I-I am not. *stroking arms*

"I just...just..."

Then when I open my eyes and looking to Jin again, I could see how he is taking off his black, thick smoking jacket.

**Jin: **"Here."

He softly puts his jacket behind my back, on me and wrapping it around me. I take the jacket and wrap It around me as well to fit It. I get enormous warm feelings in my belly. It means a lot for me to cuddle right now with Jin's jacket. It feels so good, so warm and comfortable. I pulled the jacket more to me and giggled sweet.  
Then, I could smell Jin's perfume from his jacket. A men's perfume that is smelling like delicious chocolate flavour. I immediately know which one this perfume is. Of course, It appeared at TV! Just to attract supposedly women.

**Xiao:** "*closing eyes and whispers* Kyaaaa..."

**Jin: **"Hmmm?"

I wake up of my daydream and sniffing Jin's jacket.

**Xiao:** "Ugh, uhm... uhm... It's very comfortable, Jin."

I watch in his eyes with a sweet and optimistic smile. He returns the smile. Oh my gosh. I just love his smile. It's so gorgeous! My heart is beating happily faster and faster.

**Jin:** "Now, are you sure that you was sure before you got my jacket?"

**Xiao:** "I'm sorry Jin. I just didn't want to bother you with that and tried to keep strong and cool in this COOL weather." The last words are sarcastic with the "cool" weather.

**Jin:** "Why should It bothers me? I always did and would take care of you."

**Xiao:** "Thank you, Jin! This means a lot for me."

**Jin: **"Always welcome."

We don't stop walking but actually we walk very slow to breathe the fresh air and looking around here, what stores are here. But nothing, only cars that are parked and lots of bushes and trees. I enjoy viewing the moon, so does Jin and then after a few more walks, we stop at a bus stop and sitting on the bank. Around the building are people, talking and laughing, smoking and doing jokes. But we are a bit far away from the building, that's why here is a bus stop. I am curious about what Jin wants to talk with me.

I sit girly next to the left to Jin there with connecting my knees and looking down to them while Jin leans his right leg horizontal on his left knee with that typical manly sitting pose and looking to the view of the street. Jin's foot is nearly touching my right knee and I narrowed my knees like an X that much, that my right foot is touching Jin's left foot. It's like we are playing footsie. I really want to cuddle with him so badly, right now. The smell of his jacket dazes my head full with love. Oh my, how It is warmly tickling in my belly.

**(My thoughts)**  
_I am getting crazy thoughts in my mind right now, just when Jin sits next to me! __**DAMN!**__ Concentrate yourself! But I can't! I think of Jin's attractive body, his hair style with his cool thin bangs that is covering a bit his face, his dark brown manly eyes, his deep voice and his handsome face. What I also love the most about him, is his heart, that he is such a good man. He is in this sexy tuxedo now and our feets are touching on the ground. I cuddle with Jin's jacket and he only has now his white shirt with his vest on and that long tuxedo scarf around his neck, stretchen down to his belly. Gosh, he is so hot!_  
_I want to admit my feelings finally! Be free! I'm so strong! Give yourself a chance. I'm Ling Xiaoyu. I kicked some asses and just admitting to a guy my feelings won't be hard, will It? He is my man. What am I waiting for? Be fast or else you'll lose him on someone else._

*turns head to face Jin*  
*heart beats faster and being nervous*

_**He's looking to me! He looks into my eyes! God damn. **_  
_**Just give me a kiss. **_  
_**Give me a kiss Jin!**_  
_**Oh please do It now.**_  
_**I can't wait anymore!**_  
_**Jin! Jiiin! DO IT!**_  
_**KISS ME ALREADY! OH PLEASE!**_  
_**KISS ME! COME ON, KISS ME!**_  
_**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! COME CLOSER AND PRESS YOUR LIPS AGAINST MINE!**_  
_**GRAB MY HEAD AND SUCK MY LIPS! KISS ME, DAMN! JIN, KISS ME ALREADY!**_  
_**ENTERYOURTONGUEINTOMYMOUTHANDLET'STRADEOURSPIT!**_  
_**I'M SO NAUGHTY!**_

**(My thoughts end)**

**Xiao:** "URGH!" *closes eyes and shakes head*

**Jin:** "Whoa! Are you ok?"

**Xiao:** "NYAA!" *hiding in Jin's jacket*

(**Thoughts:** WHOA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHY AM I THINKING THIS? I MUST BE STUPID!)

**Jin:** "What's wrong, Xiao?" *looks worried*

**Xiao:** "I...UGH" *blushes*

(**Thoughts:** Oh no! I hope I didn't get a nosebleed! I can't concentrate myself right now!)

**Jin:** "Hey? You alright?" *puts hand on back*

He puts his hand on my back but I cuddle more with Jin's jacket and trying to hide my face inside of It so he shouldn't sees me blushing. My face must be like that I powdered some red make up on my cheeks. I really didn't know what was going on with my mind. I am not a pervert - That's for sure! But why did I get those thoughts, I asked myself over and over.

**Xiao:** "I-I'm ok Jin." *whispers*

**Jin:** "You don't sound like, you're in good condition."

**Xiao:** "I'm doing good Jin, really. I did think about something."

**Jin:** "Are you trying to hide your face from me, at this moment?"

**Xiao:** "No! Why do you get Ideas like that? Hahaha!" *gives a fake laugh*

**Jin:** "What's the matter?"

**Xiao:** "I uhm...want something to eat! Yes! Isn't a little store around here, somewhere?"

**Jin:** "There is a kiosk with even some bakery food along that way. We just need to walk for 5 minutes from here." *points the way*

**Xiao:** "Awesome!" *stands up*

"Let's go, shall we?"

**Jin:** "Sure." *shrugs and stands up*

I seriously had no Idea what else I should have to say to him. I am so nervous and dazed. I even drool a little bit so I quickly put my hand on my mouth and stroke It away. Jin looks at me confused and I just give him a fake smile. I pull his arm to finally going the way he pointed. He did let me pull himself and we both are walking to the store. I really could need something for my nerves right now anyway. It took us 5 minutes to arrive there. At that whole time, Jin and I were talking about our friends a little bit. Now we are standing in front of the door of the kiosk. We enter in.

**In Kiosk**

**Xiao:** "Hello!" , I smile to the woman who's the seller. She looks like around 45 years old?

**Jin: **"Hi." Jin greets the female seller as well.

**Woman (Seller): **"Welcome you both. How can I help you?"

**Xiao: **"Uuuuhm..." , I put my finger on my lip and thinking about what I want to buy.

**Jin:** "Well, Xiao? What do you like to want?" *looks to Xiaoyu*

**Woman (Seller): **"Haha. You can't decide, my little girl?" *grins*

**Xiao:** "Uuuuhm...mhm..." I nod friendly and still watching to the sweets and bubble gums.

**Woman (Seller):** "Well then, I guess you're still busy, my girl."

She looks to Jin and smiles.

**Woman (Seller): **"May I start first with you, young man? What do you like to have?"

**Jin: **"Thanks. I'm just waiting for my friend." , he answers politely.

**Woman (Seller): **"Ah. Alright then." *smiles*

Somehow I feel stupid and guilty. Jin doesn't wants anything? Did he go with me just for me? It isn't fun If I am the only one who is gonna buying something here. I just was so nervous that I am still glad that a kiosk is around here.

**Xiao:** "Hmmm..." , I look greedy to the bakery food.

**Woman (Seller):** "Teehee. Someone's hungry, huh?"

**Xiao: **"Huh? Oh yes, they look delicious." *rubbing belly*

The woman leans over with her elbow on the working surface with resting her chin on her hand where next to her is the cash register and is looking to us both.

**Woman (Seller): **"You two are dressed stunning! Are you both invited to the wedding celebration over there?"

**Jin:** "Yes, we just came from there here."

**Xiao:** "And I guess, It takes more time until the food will be ready over there. But I am already hungry." *giggles*

**Woman (Seller):** "Wonderful! I hope you both will enjoy there very much with your friends."

**Xiao: **"Thank you!" , I sweetly smile.

**Woman (Seller):** "Well? Did you decide now, what do you want to eat?" *smiles*

**Xiao:** "Oh yes! I want to have those two chocolate buns please!"

**Woman (Seller):** " Sure! Do you have another wish?" *taking out the chocolate buns*

**Xiao:** "Hmm...yes! I go and get a Coca Cola bottle from the fridge"

I run to the fridge that is standing in the corner, open It and grab one 1 Liter hard plastic bottle of Coca Cola with Vanilla flavour. Then as when I come back to Jin and the seller, I immediately get a giant shock inside of me.

**Xiao: **"GEEZ! OH NO!" *screams in panic*

**Jin: **"What's wrong?!" *wides eyes*

**Woman (Seller): **"What's the matter?!" *wides eyes*

**Xiao:** "This is so embarrassing, right now! I forgot my handbag! And there is my money inside!"

**Woman (Seller): **"Oh...I see. Damn It!"

**Xiao:** "Why always me?!" *sighs*

**Jin: **"Calm down, Xiao"

I couldn't believe what I've seen. Jin grabs his wallet out of his pocket and pays the money.

**Woman (Seller):** "There. Problem solved. Good thing, that you bring your boyfriend here with you." *winks at me*

I wide my eyes and let my jaw sink down. Jin, my boyfriend? Payed for me? What the fuck is going on here? This is just a crazy night so far!

**Woman (Seller):** "By the way, you two are incredibly cute together!" *giggles*

**Xiao:** "..." *blushes*

**Jin:** "Thanks." *whispers dark*

I let fall my mouth more down. Jin did say "Thanks" to the woman for this compliment, with Jin and me being a couple? I must be dreaming! Hell yeah. This must be It! But It isn't luckily. I feel a big happy feeling raising in me. But I realize that Jin actually did pay for me.

**Xiao: **"Jin! You'll get the money back when we arrive back at our table." I look with worried eyes to him.

**Jin:** "Don't be silly, Xiao."

**Xiao:** "But I want to! You are not supposed to pay for me."

**Jin:** "Everything's alright, Xiao. I nevertheless did want to pay for you even If you would have your money with you right now."

**Xiao:** "But I..."

**Woman (Seller):** "Haha, just accept that my girl. Isn't It nice from your boyfriend? He needs to take care of you anyway."

**Xiao: **"I-I..." *blushes*

**Woman (Seller):** "Oh yes, haha. My husband is also taking care of me like this. I love him."

**Jin:** "That's great to hear." , he smiles at her.

**Woman (Seller):** "Oh yes, It is for sure. Take care you both!" *smiles*

**Jin:** "We will."

**Xiao:** "Yes... we will." *whispers*

**At outside**

We leave the kiosk and walk towards the wedding celebration.

**Xiao: **"J-jin...Thank you very, very much."

**Jin:** "It's nothing, Xiao."

**Xiao: **"It is! I appreciate It so much. You'll get the money-"

**Jin:** "I don't want your money, Xiao. See It as a view of me being a gentleman." , he looks to me.

**Xiao:** "Oh Jin. Thank you!" , I grab his arm to stop him from walking.

**Jin:** "What's the matter, why we stop?"

**Xiao:** "Come here." *whispers*

I don't know where I grabbed this much of braveness. I kiss Jin's cheek softly and lovingly. He's surprised and wides his eyes while he is looking to me as I try to look deep in his eyes. I was full with braveness this time not to blush or to hide my face. I hope that Jin isn't shocked and want to leave me.

**Jin:** "You're always welcome, Xiao." *smiles*

**Xiao: **"I'm glad that I have you." *giggles*

**Jin: **"Same for me as for having you in my life." *speaks dark*

I am such so happy to hear this from Jin! And I loved It to kiss him on the cheek. At least, It was a kiss on his cheek that I gave him. And he accepted It! It can be a very great clue? He reacts so nice to me!

**Jin:** "By the way, I want to talk with you now."

**Xiao:** "Oh, yes right! Go ahead, but first..."

I give him one of my chocolate buns.

**Xiao: **"Here, Jinny." *giggles cutely*

I feel so free right now. I even did call him Jinny to show my affection for him.

**Jin: **"No, thanks Xiao." *speaks gentle*

"You must eat them. You're hungry."

**Xiao:** "But Jin, you paid for them and I wanted to get them for us both in the first place."

**Jin: **"Still, you can have them."

**Xiao:** "Besides, the dinner will be ready in some hours at the wedding so take this."

**Jin: **"Hm, ok."

He gently takes the chocolate bun from my hand and starts to eat It while I eat mine with joy. As we start to walk our way, he puts his hand on his cheek and rubs It. I look at him nervously. Why is he stroking his cheek? Didn't he likes It?

**Jin:** "Somehow...I smell peach flavour." *stares at his hand*

**Xiao: **"Oh uhm...I used a lipgloss with peach flavour."

**Jin:** "Ah." *smiles*

**Xiao:** "I hope It didn't bother you..."

**Jin: **"Don't worry. I liked It."

I wide my eyes and couldn't believe that he said that. He liked the kiss! I am such so happy right now.

**Jin:** "Alright, I want to start now with our talk."

**Xiao: **"Sure." *bites the chocolate bun*

**Jin: **"Did you seek for me in the first place?"

**Xiao: **"Yeah, I did but how we explained to you and Hwoarang, It only made me being in trouble. And whenever I found you, standing in a distance, then everytime my way was blocked to go to you."

**Jin:** "I understand. When I could have taken you in the first place with me here, I guess nothing of these troubles would have started to you."

**Xiao:** "It's fine, Jin. At least, we both are here right now. Finally, we met us."

**Jin:** "Yes. And why did you seek for me so necessarily?" *speaks dark*

**Xiao:** "Huh?"

**Jin:** "Hwoarang did tell me, that you really wished to see me as quickly as possible and that you were thinking about me the whole time. It even made you sick. You couldn't wait to meet me."

**Xiao:** "WHAT?! HWOARANG DID TELL YOU THAT?!"

Goodbye, happy mood. We won't meet us each other for a long time, probably. And hello, you fucking bad mood. Shall we go and strangle Hwaorang?

**Jin: **"Hey, Xiao. Calm down."

**Xiao: **"NO I WON'T! WHAT IS HWOARANG THINKING WHO HE IS?!"

**Jin:** "But he didn't say anything bad."

**Xiao: **"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU HWOARANG." *hiss angrily*

**Jin:** "Xiao, please, calm down." *speaks dark and looks serious*

**Xiao: **"So..." , I lower my voice.

"Sorry Jin. But what do you try to tell me with that?"

**Jin:** "That's what I am asking you."

**Xiao: **"I just wanted to see you because I missed you."

**Jin:** "Really? We did see us yesterday. How quickly can you miss me?"

**Xiao:** "Ffff-...Uh... Jin, I..." , I get very nervous and I admit that I am a bad girl with those bad words. I'm never like that.

**Jin:** "Is there something you wanted to tell me very important?"

**Xiao: **"Yes, I mean No. I mean yes, I mean..."

**Jin:** "Xiao, calm down, please. What's wrong with you? I'm sorry If I stress you with this talk. We can stop talking If you want."

**Xiao:** "NO! I want to stay with you Jin!" , I got in panic that Jin wants to stop this talk and leaving me.

**Jin:** "Haha, Xiao. I'm not going anywhere. We only can stop talking about this If you feel uncomfortable."

**Xiao:** "Oh my. I overreacted again! I'm sorry."

**Jin:** "It's alright. Don't worry."

**Xiao:** "Jin? Do you like to hang out with me?" I must admit that this is a stupid question since Jin and I know us each other for so long.

**Jin: **"What a silly question. Of course I do. You're the only person, I trust the most."

Hwoarang's sentence that Jin told him once the same that I am the only person, he trusts the most, came out of nowhere in my mind.

**Xiao:** "Thank you, Jin. It means a lot for me."

**Jin:** "Hey, don't worry. I am always there for you, Xiao." *speaks dark*

**Xiao: **"I'm always there for you too, Jin." *giggles*

**Jin:** "Come on, let's go inside then. We stop with our talk."

**Xiao:** "But we still can talk, Jin."

**Jin:** "Are you sure, Xiao?"

**Xiao:** "Yes, I am." *smiles*

**Jin:** "Alright." *smiles*

"So, can you handle wine?"

**Xiao: **"Of course, I can, haha." I put my hands on my hip and making a proud pose.

**Jin:** "Haha, alright. Because the others told me, that they want to grab some wine and snacks and that we celebrate for a few minutes in the private room for our friendship."

**Xiao:** "Absolutely awesome! I can't wait!"

**Jin:** "So, are you sure, that there isn't anything to tell me?"

I really want to admit my feelings but I wasn't brave anymore.

**Xiao: **"Actually...nope."

**Jin:** "Hm, I see."

**Xiao:** "Do you like a girl?"

This question came out of nowhere.

**Jin: **"What?" *raises eyebrow*

**Xiao:** "I'm sorry Jin. This question is too personally."

**Jin: **"No, It's alright. We can trust us each other. Well, uhm..."

He didn't finish his sentence. I wonder If he likes someone. Please say, that It is me! PLEASE! Otherwise, I couldn't live with that. That's what I am scared of.

"Yes, I do."

This answer made me feel like something painful drilled in my heart. My heart is broken.

**Xiao: **"Who...?" I lower my voice sorrowful and tears nearly come to my eyes.

**Jin: **"She, uhm..." *strokes through hair*

**Xiao: **"..." *has grief in stomach*

**Jin:** "She's someone, you already know. Got It?"

**Xiao: **"What? Who? I didn't get It."

**Jin:** "You'll find out."

He passes me and walks manly away.

**Xiao:** "Wait, Jin!"

I follow him girly.

"Who is It? PLEASE TELL ME! I BEG YOU! My feelings are floating crazy in me."

**Jin: **"Ok, I will tell you."

**Xiao:** "Good." *fists for hope*

**Jin:** "But first, you have to tell me, If you are in love with a guy?"

**Xiao:** "WHAT?!" *shocks*

**Jin:** "Same question, same deal."

**Xiao:** "But I...uhm...asked you first!"

**Jin:** "I did answer. But I asked you now a new question."

**Xiao:** "It isn't a new question! It is the same topic."

**Jin:** "Well then, I won't tell you." *grins*

**Xiao:** "JIIIN! PLEASE!" *looks sorrowful*

**Jin:** "Are you...sad?"

**Xiao: **"Yes, I am."

**Jin:** "Xiao...I'm sorry."

Then, I started to grin. I really grin diabolically. I have something to defense myself. When we were in the private room, Jin said to us all something that made us shock. Especially me because It is about him and me.

**Xiao: **"Heeeeey!" I jump and press my hands against Jin's muscular chest.

"When we were in the private room, earlier. You said to Hwoarang, that I adore you! What did you mean with that, huh?"

**Jin:** "..."

**Xiao: **"HUH? Now I've gotcha." *grins*

**Jin:** "..." He faces me. Our eyes are locked.

**Xiao:** "Jin?"

**Jin:** "You're in love with me."

**Xiao: **"KYAAAA! WHUAAAAT!"

I jump shocked back and let my jaw fall deep down. I was very shocked as I've been never before. My heart beats fast and the sweatdrops appears on my forehead. It gets steamy around my neck and I was so nervous like never before.

**Xiao: **"Why do you come to ideas like this?!"

**Jin:** "Ideas? Funny. It's true, Xiao."

**Xiao: **"You can't proof!"

**Jin:** "Why do you lie."

**Xiao:** "Because I'm very nervous, shocked and in panic!"

**Jin:** "But you don't have to!"

**Xiao:** "Huh?"

**Jin:** "Remember? We trust us each other everything." *speaks dark*

He looks very serious to me. I just don't calm down the whole time, so nervous I am.

**Xiao:** "Yes, I know that we can tell us each other everything. We are close friends."

**Jin:** "Exactly, Xiao. And I just know that you're in love with me."

**Xiao:** "WH-WHAT?!" Again, I get in panic.

**Jin:** "Calm down, Xiao. Please. Everything's alright."

**Xiao:** "Jin...Jin, I ..." I look sorrowful and with hope into his face.

**Jin:** "Xiao, It's conspicuous that you love me. And I even feel It with my powers."

**Xiao: **"I...uhm...Jin...listen..."

**Jin: **"That's why I said that directly to Hwaorang. He pisses me."

**Xiao:** "..." , I look down confused, in panic and being sorrowful.

As I look down to my shoes, I could see Jin's feets standing in front of mine. He came closer to me. He lifts up my chin and our eyes are locked in each other's.

**Jin: **"To give you a clue. I am more then glad that you adore me."

**Xiao:** "J-jin..." *whispers*

We continue to look in each others eyes. The wind is blowing against us, making our hairs and clothes move and It is very silent around us in this dark night where the moon shines above us. But then, Jin's cellphone rings.

**Jin:** "Sorry, I'll check out who that is."

**Xiao:** "Mhm..."

He lets go of me and grabs his phone.

**Jin: **"It's Asuka. We better go inside again, what do you think?"

**Xiao: **"Yeah, we should." *smiles*

**Jin:** "Ok, come on." *smiles*

I lock my arm with Jin's strong arm as we both walk to the wedding celebration building and Jin accepting the call on his phone.

**Jin (speaks on the phone): **_"Hey. We're on our way back to you guys. We meet at our table, how we said. Alright. Good. See you."_

He hangs up.

**Jin: **"You're clingy to me, haha." *grins*

**Xiao: **"I am not!" *puffs up cheeks and lets go of his arm*

**Jin:** "I was just kidding, Xiao. You're funny when you are offended." *grins*

**Xiao: **"Oh, you!" *giggles*

**Jin:** "Lock your arm again into mine." *inviting her arm with his arm*

**Xiao:** "Sweet!" *locks arm with his arm again*

**Jin:** "It is dark anyway. There are rude guys around here. I need to take care of you."

**Xiao: **"Thank you, Jin. I feel safe." *enjoys locking arms with his and being dazed*

We go ahead back to the wedding celebration but one thing won't go from my mind. Jin gave me a clue. So, does that clue mean, that he also adores me? He's in love with me too? So much that happened now between us made me happy anyway. I wonder what next we all will do. Drinking wine and eating snacks in the private room? Oh boy.

* * *

**Keep following and Chapter 6 will be finished as quick as I can.**  
**I hope you enjoyed very much this chapter here. I sure did a lot! :D  
Xiaoyu is so cute with her thoughts and her actings and Jin sure is attractive ;)  
**

**Once again, I appreciate your support meaning following, a fav and a review! Thank you!**


	6. Christie's Rude Mouth

**And heeeeeere's Chapter 6!**

**To make It clear: A guest did give me a review and asked me whether I'm 12 / 13 years old or around that. Seriously. What the hell?! No, I'm not and I won't give any personally private informations as long as I don't know anybody close enough. And why the heck around that young age? I mean, do my stories sound like written by a teenager? Are my stories crap?**  
**I seriously am speechless and don't know what else to say. But I guess, I suck at writing. Otherwise, I would be at least a bit popular around here.**

**Now enjoy... If you can.**

**- LingKaz**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**In the hall again**

Jin and I, still with linked arms, walk inside in the hall and move towards our precious table. In a distance, there I can see Asuka, Miharu and Lili, sitting there and drinking something. Miharu turns her head and looks at me. She grins wide and naughty. Of course, because I linked my arm with Jin's. She really is a funny but adorable friend, I ever can wish. Same to the other friends of mine. Plus Jin, whom I am in love with. As we arrive at our table, the loud music stops and the DJ speaks on the microphone some sentences, telling us that the dinner will be ready in a bit and so the music is done so far yet. They make a break. Perfect time to speak and understand us each other much more clear since there is no loud music around us anymore. Only other hundred different people who talk to each other.

**Miharu:** "Heeeeeey guys! What took you both so long?" *grins*

**Xiao:** "Ah, It was nothing. We took cold, fresh but very cold air to breath and walked around."

**Miharu:** "Aaaah. I see. Anything else?" *leans on the table with her arm and resting her chin on her hand*

"Aaaaanything?" , she chuckles naughty.

**Xiao:** "Be quiet, Miharu!" *puffs up cheeks*

**Asuka: **"Well, well, well. There are my adorable friend, Xiaoyu and my handsome cousin, Jinny. Hahaha. *chuckles evil* What did take so long, bad boy? Did you make something bad outside there and Xiaoyu got embarrassed because of you?"

**Jin:** "Its none of your business, Asuka. We only walked and talked." *speaks dark*

**Asuka:** "Maybe you both had a good time somewhere behind the trashes?" *grins naughty*

**Xiao: **"ASUUUUKA! OH MY GOSH, SHUT UP!" *turns red of embarrassing*

Jin gives a death glare to Asuka.

**Jin:** "I'm out of here..." *whispers*

He free's himself from my linked arm, turns around walks away.

**Miharu:** "Jin, where are you going? N'aww, come back!"

**Asuka: **"You idiot. It was only a joke! Come back!" *stands up*

I wasn't only embarrassed at this moment. I feel like, everything killed my mood and probably Jin's too. I know It is jokes from my friends but It's still rude of them. As I see that Jin is going away, I wish he wouldn't. I am not sure If I quickly follow him or not. Maybe I would disturb him by following him again and I don't know where he wants to go so that's another reason what would make me curious again and maybe I wouldn't see him that fast once again. But on the other hand, I made such trouble ways here and I deserve what I want. I step forwart and stretch my arm to Jin.

**Xiao:** "Jin, wait! Where are you going?" *runs to Jin*

**Jin:** "Checking out what the guys are doing." He shortly faces me, speaking dark then walking further.

**Xiao: **"No Jin, please wait! Don't be offended from them. I am angry as well but they didn't mean like that."

**Jin:** "It's not because of them, that I go away now." *speaks dark*

**Xiao:** "B-but I am afraid that If...I...you...wouldn't...see us ag-" He interrupts me.

**Jin:** "I'll be right back." *speaks dark and walks further away*

Now I stand there and not following Jin. He walks further away among the people so that I totally lost him from my eyes. Now he is gone...once again! It's not like that I don't want him to have some private time or some fun time with his friends. Also, I don't want to be the one who is disturbing him. Jin always appreciates my appereance. But in this moment, as he was gone, I am so angry to Miharu and especially to Asuka! I turn around and going closer to them. I sit on my chair next to Miharu and looking like an angry bear who is disturbed from his sleep.

**Xiao:** "Are you all happy what you've done?" *hisses*

**Asuka:** "Xiaoyu...Calm down, ok? It was only a joke!" *serious face*

**Miharu: **"No, Xiao. I'm not happy but It was only to tease you both in a positive way." *sorrow face*

**Lili:** "Is Jin mad now at us?"

**Xiao:** "He said, It's not because of you all that he is going away. He only wants to check out what the guys are doing."

**Asuka: **"See? I knew he wouldn't being taken down just by a thing like this."

**Xiao:** "But still Asuka! You made me embarrassing!"

**Asuka:** "I know, I saw your face turning all red!" *giggles*

**Xiao:** "Stop It please!" *grabs the vanilla coca cola bottle and opens It*

**Lili: **"Where you got that?"

**Xiao:** "Jin and I were at a kiosk and we bought something little to eat and this drink here."

**Asuka:** "Did he already drink from the bottle? Are you gonna drink from the bottle now as well? That would be pretty cool!" *chuckles*

**Xiao:** "I'm not fussy, you know. I'll just drink from the bottle as well."

**Asuka: **"Because you adore him."

**Xiao:** "HEY! STOP THAT NOW!" *offended*

**Miharu: **"Xiao, please calm down." She strokes my shoulder.

I couldn't take this anymore. I want to go away like Jin did. I even get more angry right now because when I think about It, I really should have going with him in the first place. Asuka is like making fun of us.

**Xiao: ***starts to drink the vanilla coca cola from the bottle* "Mmmmh..." *swallows*

**Miharu:** "That's vanilla, right? My favorite one is the Cherry flavour." *smiles*

**Lili:** "Hey, don't drink so much because you need more room for the dinner, in a bit." *giggles*

**Xiao: ***stops drinking* I will go to the toilet room now. Hrmm. *stands offended up*

**Miharu: **"Xiao, are you mad at us?" She grabs my arm and looks sad.

**Xiao:** "I'm not..." *whispers*

**Asuka:** "Then better hurry up Xiaoyu because Hwoarang will come in a bit and since Jin will be with the guys hanging out, he will comes as well. We all will eat our dinner, then heading out to the private room upstairs once again."

**Xiao: **"Why?" I look curious to her.

**Asuka:** "I explained that Jin on the phone. We want to take a bottle of wine and some snacks and let the mood out, hehe. Hwoarang said, he wants to bring some friends there as well so we won't be alone under us. You know, we want to make this night something special rather then only sitting here."

**Lili:** "Yes, exactly. You're agree and coming with us, aren't you Xiaoyu?"

**Xiao:** "Uhm, sure, of course."

**Miharu: **"Should I come with you to the toilet room?"

**Xiao: **"Nah, wait here."

I let my bottle of the Vanilla Coca Cola and my handbag at my place so the girls keep an eye to them and I start to run just to be quickly. I look to the drinking bar to try to find Jin and Hwoarang with my eyes in the distance but becaue of so much people being there, I couldn't catch them by the view. I just want to hurry up now. Who knows? It should be a lot of fun, being in the private room, only all of us being friends and making a little celebration and fun time among us. Moreover, food will be ready in a bit and I'm hungry yet.

**In the girls toilet room**

When I enter the room, there are a few girls who already are passing me to leave the room. I thought I am alone now in the toilet but for my surprise, and because of my unluck, there was still a person, I thought that I wouldn't meet so fast again. She came out of one of the doors from the toilet and quickly shocked herself in a frustrated stand when seeing me. The woman is no other one then **Christie! **What the fuck, is she doing here? Ok, that was sure a silly question but what I mean is, WHY right now, when I am here? I stare at her with an angry face, biting my teeth and hiss to her while she looks angry at me at first but then gets a naughty expression and puts her hands on her hip.

**Christie: **"Wooow! I didn't think that I would meet you once again!" *being sarcastic*

**Xiao:** "Listen. I only want to have a peaceful night and enjoying the party with my friends. Don't make once again a big trouble for me as you already did. I don't want anything from you, alright?"

**Christie:** "Well that's too bad. That's the wrong preference of you." *looks to her nails*

"Because that what you did to me, is not forgivable."

**Xiao:** "Why me? YOU was the one who did start to yell at me and calling me a Bitch!" *hisses*

**Christie:** "Because you have no respect towards to me, little kid."

**Xiao:** "Oh, why in the world should I, you pathetic woman?" *puts hands on hip*

**Christie:** "You get rude once again. Very nice of you. I think we'll have a good time here." *smiles evil*

**Xiao:** "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about this." *grins evil and crosses arms*

**Christie:** "Oh, what's the matter?" *smiles evil*

**Xiao:** "YOU'RE the one who is in big trouble, this time." *grins*

I use my fingers to gesture.

"Number one. The security from Lili is searching you already."

The eyes of the brazilian woman are widing out of nowhere and that was the expression, that I wanted to get from her.

"I told everything my friends and Lili of course, told this to her securities."

Yes, that's right actually. WHY THE HECK IS CHRISTIE STILL HERE ACTUALLY?! The security either is too slow or didn't find Christie yet.

"They'll kick you out from here. So don't make them some work to do and leave yourself right now." *grins evil to her*

**Christie:** "Oh, is that so?! I'm already afraid, woooow." She gestures sarcastic like she is afraid.

"Why am I still here then? You probably lie to me because you're so weak."

**Xiao: **"Why the heck should I lie to you? Lili is my friend! And she protects me! And you only need put yourself together because something is wrong with you, you dumb person!"

**Christie:** "I think, you are the one who is acting wrong. But anyway, don't steal my time." *gives a death glare*

**Xiao: **"But I'm not done yet." *grins more evil*

"I met your "EEEEEDDY" and told him EVERYTHING what you did to me."

Her expression is priceless right now after what I said. She looks all goofy and deadly shocked to me.

**Christie: **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

**Xiao:** "YOU SEE?! YOU START TO SCREAM AGAIN!"

**Christie:** "You probably...did flirt with him, didn't you..." *whispers dark*

**Xiao:** "WHAT?! Are you completely out of your mind now, you scarecrow?!"

She looks very serious to me like she wants to jump on me right now.

"He even did admits that you can be very crazy and aggressive when you can't find him anymore. He apologized to me and we became even friends. If you believe It or not!"

I make that pose with putting my hands on my hip while looking serious to her. I have the feeling something will happen in any moment now so I focuse myself to get ready with my reactions.

**Christie: **"LIAR! EVERYTHING IS A LIE! EDDY NEVER WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

**Xiao:** *bends over and goes like having a pity* "Oooooh." *teasing her* "What's wrong? Couldn't get your Eddy already? Well, he is at my side now! You are so in big trouble with Eddy and Lili's securities." *finishes the sentence with an evil smiling face*

**Christie:** "You..." *hisses dark*

**Xiao:** "ENOUGH!" *screams*

"Get outta my way now. My friends are waiting for me so I need to hurry up!"

I give Christie a death glare.

**Christie: **"Alright, alright. But there is one thing I really have to say and I am very sure that you need to know It" She slowly forms her lips into an evil smile.

**Xiao:** "And what's that?" *crosses arms*

**Christie:** "It's about the man called Jin Kazama." *stretches arm and stares at nails*

I only wide my eyes full with being curious and only waiting for her to continue to speak. What the heck can she tells me right now about Jin?

"You see...I want to ask you first a question about you and him."

**Xiao:** "..."

**Christie:** "Are you in love with Jin Kazama?" She stares into my face and grins bright with an diabolic smile.

I go one step, reach my arms a bit forwart then stretching them back being angry.

**Xiao:** "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I hiss to her extremely.

**Christie:** "Oh, It sure It is."

She only stands there relaxed and cool while I am full in anger. She looks slowly down, tilting her head and staring somewhere.

**Christie:** "You know... Jin Kazama is a good kisser." She puts her hands on her hip and looking back into my face.

**Xiao:** "Wh-what?! What do you mean with that?" Seriously, is she kidding me?

**Christie:** "Oh, It was such a wonderful moment back in the past when we first met us each other." *giggles pretentious*

**Xiao:** "Come to the point, already!" My heart is beating faster and my anger is raising more.

**Christie:** "It was in a training room. Jin was training hard for the tournament alone in the room as I entered in the room where nobody could hear us."

I raise my eyebrow.

**Christie:** "Jin is such a stunning man. We did talk then a lot. I was saying that I will be there for him anytime! I complimented on him being strong and good-looking."

I get more curious but feeling also very weird.

**Christie: **"He also did find me attractive and a very interesting person. He appreciated me for being there for him. We came closer to each other and then believe me, It was a magnificent moment." *grins diabolic wider*

I wide my eyes more! What is this woman telling me?

**Christie:** "Yes..." She comes closer to me and bends a little over with putting her hands on her knees while her legs are stretched.

"Jin Kazama and I made out!" She winks at me.

**Xiao: **"WHAAAAAT?!" I jump out of nowhere and stomp on the ground with both of my feet.

Is this all true what she said? Does Jin even knows Christie? He seemed like he already knew her when we told him about her in the private room for calling her "Eddy's girl". I am deeply shocked as hell. Christie's words made me feel aggressive. But her last sentence punched me in my belly. I sweat from the nervousity and couldn't move. My heart felt like that something drilled in It full with pain. My nerves are down. And my mood is killed.

**Xiao: **"AND I SHOULD BELIEVE THIS?!" I yell at her. Because I am clever enough to know that she is only talking bullshit.

**Christie:** "Yes It is... *whispers* Why don't you go and ask him yourself?" *laughs evil*

She laughs in front of me. I fist my hands and couldn't take this pathetic moment anymore. Once again, she is making me only trouble and stealing my time. She ruins my mood and everything else. And now she talked about Jin like that to try to make me jealous. Way too much jealous that my heart should be broken.

**Christie:** "Jin and I made out like crazy monkeys in the training room. We didn't stop or care. We sucked our lips each other and stroked our bodies against us."

**Xiao:** "SHUT UP, YOU BIG BITCH!" *hisses strong*

I jump forwart and slap Christie as hard as I could that she slams against the white wall with her red swollen cheek. She puts her hand on her cheek and starts to go on me. I make my Kung-Fu fighting pose with my hands and blocking her punchs and avoiding her attacks as well. I grab her arm, turning my back to her while stretching our arms in the air and putting my other arms around my back and pulling her to the side down with my strength that she falls and rolls on the ground. She quickly stands up and is starting to use some breakdance moves. I couldn't react quickly and fall even to the bottom because of her kicks against my legs. She is making an handstand, coming closer like a big chimp to me to starting her next attack as I slid down a bit, pressing my arm on the ground and lifting all myself up to give some kicks in the air to the butt making her fall again. I quickly stand up as she is doing the same and we attack and block our punches once again each other. Then she tries to grab me but I shake myself free and doing the Kung-Fu combo with punching and pulling her with my stretched hand against her stomach far away that she slams hard against the door. She couldn't move anymore. There is she laying on the ground, coughing and hissing. I was out of control and couldn't calm myself down.

**Xiao: **"I told you already...LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

I walk to her and stomp on her head with my right foot. Her face slams against the ground. She barely could move.

**Xiao:** "AND DON'T TALK SOMETHING LIKE THIS ABOUT JIN EVER AGAIN! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND HIM! DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

As I stepped back, I heard weird noises and voices from people outside in front of the door. Suddenly, someone tries to open the woman toilet door.

**?:** "HEY! OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!" That was a man's voice.

Oh please, somebody help me right now. I really wish I wouldn't have come here in the first place. Now I am in big trouble as well! ONCE AGAIN.

**?: **"IT'S THE SECURITY! OPEN THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

I got a high shock feeling as well as an happy feeling inside of me. The security is here! But will they believe me? I only want to open the door immediately and tell them everything. Lili even can help me when they won't believe me. But I hope for their trust and that Lili told them who I am and that I am the one who needs help.

**Xiao:** "SECURITY! PLEASE HELP ME! I OPEN IMMEDIATELY THE DOOR!"

I run and push Christie to the side who is now catching my arm and standing up. I wide my eyes and open the door immediately and three security men quickly enter the room and looking to me and Christie. I don't know what to do and to say. I stand there frozen and shocked with my hair messed up. Christie didn't pay them attention at first and is scratching my arm then grabbing my face.

**Xiao:** "IAAAAH! LET ME GO, CHRISTIE!"

The security men immediately run to me and two of them are grabbing Christie and pulling her away from me while the other man is holding me.

**Security 1 & 2: **"DON'T MOVE, CHRISTIE MONTEIRO! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" , they yell.

They are holding Christie very strong and not letting her coming closer to me.

**Security 3: **"Hey! Everything alright with you, little lady?"

The security man is looking at me, making sure that I'm alright. And I am SO HAPPY about that. They immediately know what was going on instead of making a dramatic scene like taking Christie and me at the same time with them.

**Security 3:** *holds careful* "You're Ling Xiaoyu, aren't you? Miss Rochefort is your friend, right?"

He sounds very serious but also is worrying about me.

**Xiao: **"Yes...ugh..." *being aware again*

"Yes, I'm Ling Xiaoyu and Lili's my friend. She did tell you guys about everything, didn't she?"

The security man nods to me. Then he looks to the two other men.

**Security 3:** "Alright, we found the tortfeasor Christie and the target person Xiaoyu to protect her. Take that woman with you. I'm handling Xiaoyu and bringing her back to Miss Rochefort." He moves his head to the left to showing them the door to leave.

**Security 1 & 2:** "Yes, Sir!"

They take Christie with them.

"You come with us now, troublemaker."

**Christie:** "HEY! LET ME GO! SHE IS THE GUILTY ONE! WHERE IS MY EDDY?!" She tries to fidget.

When they took Christie out of the room, a lot of people are waiting in front of the door but the security men closed the door. I closed my eyes and pressed them, then opened them again and tried to be aware again of my anger. I calmed down finally.

**Security 3:** "Miss Ling, is everything alright? I hope she didn't hurt you very bad. We are extraordinarily sorry that It took so long to finish this mission." He respectfully bows in front of me.

"Let me take you safe to Miss Rochefort."

**Xiao:** "Yes, please. I am so happy that you came all in time. Thank you very much!"

**Security 3: **"It's our pleasure to help the people in distress and to make Miss Rocheford happy." he nods.

I quickly wash my face and make my hair alright. Then I walk next to the security man out of the toilet room as some people watched at us curiousity. They gasp and speak to each other.

**Back in the hall**

**Security 3:** "Here is nothing to look at! This girl is rescued now. Everybody go to their place immediately!"

The people nod and followed the command of the security. Finally after more walk, we arrived at our table where Miharu, Asuka and Lili are looking very deep shocked to me then to the security man. There are even finally Hwoarang and Eddy who also look very surprised and full of worry. Everybody stand up and Lili comes closer to us.

**Security 3:** "Miss Rochefort." He respectfully bows in front of her. "Mission accomplished."

**Lili:** "Oh my gosh!" She gasps and holds her hand in front of her mouth.

**Security 3:** "We found the tortfeasor Christie and the others took her with them away. Now she will get her punishment."

I could see how Eddy's jaw is sinking down.

"We successfully found the target person Ling Xiaoyu, who is standing next to me, in the woman toilet room and she seems to be healthy and fine so far."

**Lili:** "I am more then grateful to you guys. Thanks a lot! We'll take care now of her."

**Security 3: **"It's no problem, Miss Rochefort. Please call us again If everything is being needed. I shall go back now." He respectfully bows in front of her again and leaves us.

I turn my head to face my friends. Every of them look like that they have seen a ghost or something. They immediately come closer to me and Miharu, Asuka and Hwoarang are standing the closest in front of me. Miharu covers her mouth with her hands full with shock and gasping. Asuka puts her hand at my arm and Hwoarang puts his hand on my shoulder.

**Asuka:** "XIAO? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" she sounds like being traumatized and looks extremely shocked to me.

**Miharu:** "Xi-xiao...Oh my gosh..." *whispers*

**Hwoarang: **"YOU MET THIS BITCH ONCE AGAIN?! DID SHE HURT YOU?!" he yells out of worry.

Eddy comes from the side to me and is even speechless that he can't find any words until the first question that he gets in his mind.

**Eddy:** "EVERYTHING ALRIGHT WITH YOU?!"

He really cares for me. What a surprise!

**Eddy:** "LILI, WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO WITH CHRISTIE?!"

**Lili:** "Either they throw her out from here and forbidding her to ever enter this building in her rest of her life and-or they keep her behind the cell until this wedding is over and then giving her the forbidding to never enter this building ever." She shrugs.

**Eddy:** "Xiaoyu! I am terribly sorry once again for what happened! Christie will not see me smiling so fast for sure. I'll never forgive her that. I even don't know what to do with her. But the thing is, that I love her."

He covers his face with his hands.

"WHAT A FUCKING SITUATION!"

**Asuka:** "Hey, calm down Eddy. I am sure, everything will be great again. You only need to find out, why she acts like that everytime when you are not range."

**Eddy: **"Sadly, she is everytime like this. And I can't hold this on much longer!"

**Asuka: **"Then It's your decision If you still love her or not. Don't you think, that you will find someone much better?"

**Eddy: **"Trust me, sweety, Love is not a thing, you can play with! It hurts!"

When Eddy said that sentence, Jin appeared in my mind immediately. He is absolutely right.

**Hwoarang: **"Hey man. Don't be sad now. It's up to you If you want to give her agan a chance so she should changes herself into a warmhearted person."

**Eddy:** "Right, dude. I think she needs to change herself drastic."

**Miharu: **"Xiao! Speak finally! I am deeply worried! Everything alright?" She hugs me.

**Xiao:** "Yeah, I'm alright I guess." I lower my head.

**Miharu: **"But you don't look like that." She has a sorrow face.

**Xiao:** "You can't do anything for this Eddy. It's alright, I accept your apologize. And Hwoarang and Asuka, thank you very much, I am doing good so far."

**Eddy: **"You're just too precious, Xiaoyu. Remember that. You forgive someone so easily. I am grateful for this, young lady."

**Hwoarang: **"Damn It! I wish I was there to protect you, Xiao." He covers his forehead with his hand.

"Fuck this night! I have enough! My Xiao only gets in trouble more and more. And her wishes are not coming true as well."

**Xiao: **"Hey..." I embrace Hwoarang warmly.

"Don't worry, Hwoa. I am alright. You're such a great man who wants to protect me. Just like a brother." *smiles*

**Hwoarang:** "Thank you, Xiao. This means just a lot for me, more then everything." He returns the hug.

**Xiao: **"Even though, I did fight against Christie with a battle."

**Hwoarang:** "YOU DID WHAT?!" He pulls me back.

**Everybody:** "YOU FOUGHT?!"

**Xiao:** "Yes we even did have a true fight."

**Hwoarang:** "You showed her who's boss, am I right?" He looks hopeful into my eyes with an expression that is saying like, that he wants to hear a "Yes" like he did a bet for a football match or something.

**Xiao:** "Yes, I won."

**Hwoarang:** "THAT'S OUR XIAO!" *cheerfully yells*

He bends over a little bit, grabbing me and lifting me up with a tight embrace and rotating in a circle. I couldn't help but laugh and enjoy this kind of embracing.

**Asuka: **"I know that Xiaoyu is very strong. Good job." *thumbs up*

**Lili:** "You did give her what she deserves. I'm proud of you, Xiao." *smiles*

**Miharu:** "YAAAAY! XIAOYU, THAT'S AWESOME!" *jumps girly*

**Asuka:** "But that's not good for Eddy..."

**Eddy: **"It's ok. It was a women fight and also Xiaoyu is not the guilty one..."

Hwoarang puts me down and let go off me.

**Hwoarang: **"Are you still coming with us to the private room?"

**Eddy: **"Why should I... I can't show myself to you guys anymore."

**Xiao:** "Don't talk like that. Of course you can! You're different and has nothing to do with Christie."

**Lili: **"Xiaoyu is right. Join us, the more the better It is."

**Eddy:** "I guess I have no other choice otherwise I have nothing to do then going back to home with a shit feeling."

**Hwoarang:** "Everything is alright again, dude. Just drop that feeling and let us celebrate finally among us."

**Xiao: **"I notice now...Where is Jin?"

**Miharu:** "He said he will comes back with the bottle of wine."

**Asuka: **"The dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Let's take all a seat and prepare. After that we all will go upstairs finally."

**Lili:** "Oh yes, right."

**Asuka:** "Uhm, go ahead friends, I go to Jin and will search for him. He could needs help with carry the snacks and cups."

**Miharu:** "Alright, hurry up Asuka."

Asuka nods and runs away. We all take a seat on our table and Eddy joins us. It will be better for him and he will try to forget Christie and all of the trouble that happened. I ask myself If he still will decides for her or not. At least, she isn't here anymore but I feel bad for Eddy. He is such a funny guy. I hope he will gets better mood with us.

After around 5 minutes, the servants are sharing the dinner for each table for each person and as we got our's we start to eat finally. It's a big chicken cutlet with a big load of with rice, salad and bread. It is delicious to eat and we talk about random topics. I still need to relax and calm down much more. So much happened to me and I can't believe this. I am just glad It is over. Maybe everything gets better now and the fun starts!

Right now, we are waiting for Jin and Asuka to return with the drinks and snacks.

* * *

**I am proud of myself to write so far a story with chapters. Keep following.**  
**I'm about to work on Chapter 7.**

**I get more and more motivated and happy about the reviews you gave me people, even Guests are commenting and I am surprised. ^_^  
****-  
By the way, the Story from Christie where she tells Xiaoyu, that she made out with Jin, inspired me from the Tekken Action movie that is made by real humans and not an animated film. It is a very old film and I seriously even don't want to watch It because I HATE THE ACTION MOVIE! There is everything just SO WRONG! Jin made out with Christie but luckily I didn't watch the Scene, I only read the title of the Video and read the informations in the Internet. Besides Xiaoyu isn't in the film and Christie did beat Nina so easily, I read? How silly! I think they even don't look like the characters. Jin doesn't Looks like he is supposed to do and Christie Looks like someone random woman. Anyway, I seriously hope, that you like my Story so far. **


	7. Burning the Dance Floor

**It's been more then one week since I updated. I was very busy and this and there moody.**  
**Couldn't find the time to continue to write and also getting motivated. But who cares. I'm not as good as professional writers. *chuckles***  
**I have mixed feelings that I can't descripe. Sometimes, I want to quit this story and writing newer stories in my language and sometimes I want to continue and enjoy writing this story again.**  
**A fav, follow and positive review makes me always enormous happy and motivates me very much.**

**This is now Chapter 7. I'll do my best to make It interesting and funny.**

**Please note, that I have not good dance experiences or knowing the names in english. Because this chapter will be absolutely about dancing and doing fighting styles.**

**- LingKaz**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Asuka and Jin finally appear around 10 minutes later and got their own meal as well. Asuka sits next to Lili and Jin sits next to me which made me feel better again. Later, The dinner is done eaten and we are talking just random topics and stuff. It didn't take long until the DJ started to play the mega loud music once again and everybody run to the dance floor. It's dance time again and the others around me are even attracted to It. Asuka, Lili, Hwoarang and Eddy are standing up for wanting to walk to the dance floor. Jin stares to his phone and is typing something while Miharu pulls on my arm.

**Miharu: **"Come oooooon, Xiao! Let's dance and have some fun! Geez."

She giggles at me, trying to pull me off from my chair and she suddenly did It. I am very confused what is going on so quickly.

**Hwoarang:** "See ya, ladies and gentlemen. I'm havin' a date with Julia on the dance floor."

Asuka proudly but teasingly pats on Hwoarang's back.

**Asuka: **"Go, get her Tiger." *grins bright*

Hwoarang laughs, nods and stretches his hand a bit in the air to say us "Bye." and continues walking away. When Asuka is done giggling, she grabs Lili's arm and both run away while looking at Miharu and me when running. Should we all go to dance? RIGHT NOW? I was so unsure to go to dance in this moment, but I of course, don't want to be the partypooper and not making my mood or my night down. Miharu already is stretching and pulling my arm towards the dance floor so hard, that I am being pulled by her with a little bit of pain and rush. She is like begging me like a little child to come over there now.

**Eddy: **"I'm-a going to burn this battlefield, finally!"  
He puts his sunglasses on, gives a bright grin to us and also walks manly to the dance floor. I guess, he wants to have the spotlight on the dance floor with his breakdance moves and showing them all, what he can. Hopefully, he'll be successful. What am I talking? He is so sure about It.

I giggle to Miharu more and more and finally letting me pull voluntarily. Then I look back to Jin who didn't care to give attention of all of us. He is doing something on his phone, drinking his cup of cola and looking back at the display. The only idea that came in my mind is, to want to dance together with him. I so want to dance together with him. There are coming my warm and tingling feelings harder and deeper in my belly. But I couldn't take the courage to go over him. What could he thinks about It? I don't think that he is maybe some of the dance type. And Miharu finally successful did the job to scratch my arm accidentally by pulling me more and more.

**Miharu:** "Nyaaaooow." *squeaks* "I'm SO sorry, Xiao! Did I hurt you?"

**Xiao: **" I'm alright, Mi." *looks to arm where Miharu scratched*

"You better cut your nails a bit more or you don't need to have any knife in your kitchen anymore."

**Miharu:** "Seriously?!"

**Xiao:** "I'm being sarcastic."

**Miharu: **"I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident."

**Xiao:** "Everything's good. I'm fine."

She lets out a big sigh of relief.

**Miharu: **"Thanks, Xiao. But what's bothering you? Come on already."

**Xiao:** "Just take a look at Jin. I'm wondering about him." I point to Jin for her.

**Miharu: **"What the heck is he doing there?"

**Xiao: **"I dunno." *shrugs*

**Miharu:** "Did he even notice that we've already gone?" *tilts head*

**Xiao:** "I dunno." *shrugs*

**Miharu:** "And will our lovely Xiaoyu finally get what she is wanting from him?" *pokes with elbow*

**Xiao:** "I dunn- HEY!" I teasingly slap against Miharu's shoulder.

**Miharu:** "Go and get him! Just ask him, If he wants to dance with you." *pushes Xiaoyu slightly*

**Xiao:** "Stop that, Miharu. I can't ask him..H-hey, don't push me anymore!"

**Miharu:** "It is EEEEEASY to do. Go and get his attention already!"

I couldn't stop Miharu from pushing me and got very nervous the more I got close to him when she is pushing me. Then Miharu gave her last hard push to me that I jump, scream and fall over Jin. He got surprised and moves his arms in the air when I tried to save myself from falling down by grabbing him.

**Jin: **"WHAT THE -" He got even shocked and maybe even disturbed.

**Miharu:** *moves pupils to left and right* "...Ooooops..." *shrinks slowly down to hide*

**Jin:** "What's going on here?!" *speaks annoyed*

I didn't move anymore and see that I fall with my upper body over Jin's upper body and my hands on his shoulders.

I slowly open my eyes from the shock of the push that Miharu did to me.  
I notice what I am doing and looking to the right and then to left until I see Jin's face, looking deep into his annoyed eyes with his bangs tickling my forehead.

**Xiao: **"EEEAAH" I shortly shock myself.  
THIS IS AN EMBARRASSING MOMENT!

I immediately try to stand up from Jin's lap. He helps me standing on my feet and then stands up from his chair and first looks to Miharu who is biting her upper lip of feeling guilty then looking to me. Oh boy, he looks very offended, shocked and annoyed to us. I could somehow feel how he gets angry to me. This is just so pressing on my nerves. Please Jin, don't be angry on me!

**Miharu: ***whispers* "I guess, It will be better, If I leave...immediately."

Before I could reach out to hold Miharu's arm to try to stop her from running away, she could escape and I was left alone at our table with a surprised but annoyed Jin.

**Xiao:** "Jin! Let me explain. Miharu pushed me out of nowhere over you."

I grab his hand with both of my hands and lovingly wrap them around his strong hand.

He looks silent to me, raising his eyebrow and not moving his lips while I look with a sorrow expression into his eyes. My own eyes are begging for his forgiveness. I can't imagine what happens when Jin is out of nowhere offended and want to leave to a quiet place.

**Jin:** "Hey..."

**Xiao: **"J-jin? Can you forgive me?"

**Jin: **"No need to be. It's alright."

**Xiao: **"Are you really sure? You got shocked yourself and you're looking annoyed." I speek such with a sad voice.

**Jin: **"No, calm down. You both have nothing to do with that. I only got scared what just happened out of nowhere when you suddenly flopped on my lap."

I slowly get embarrassed and blushing a little bit. It felt great to sit on his lap.

"Lars texted me that he is coming to us in a few minutes."

**Xiao: **"That's awesome! The more, the better It is!"

**Jin:** "I guess so."

He looks arouns him.

"Where are the others?"

**Xiao:** "Haha! You really didn't notice. The others went dancing."

**Jin:** "Ah..."

**Xiao: **"So...well..."

I put my arms behind my back and stand there blushing and tapping my feet on the ground.

"Do... Do you... well... do you like to dance actually?"

I nearly asked him If he wants to dance with ME.

**Jin: **"Yes, I do. It depends anyway. On my mood and on the music. I just wanna have fun as well like our friends are having too."

**Xiao:** "Wow, that's so amazing to hear this from you! You're open for fun!"

**Jin:** *raises eyebrow* Since when I am not open for having fun?" *speaks dark*

**Xiao: **"Oh...Well...You see...I...You...Uh..."

I couldn't find words. I hope he didn't get offended because I didn't mean like that.

**Jin:** "Just because I am not showing much emotions, doesn't mean I don't wanna have fun with my friends."

**Xiao:** "Yes, right, teehee..." Phew, that was close.

**Jin:** "I believe that our friends want to go in the private room after dancing."

**Xiao: **"I believe so too."

**Jin:** "You never drank alcohol did you?" *speaks dark*

He looks to me somehow weird. He raises his eyebrows, making a "checking-out" face, to control me, If I am the type for drinking alcohol. He looks serious to me. I tilt my head and giving him a sweet expression.

**Xiao:** "I sometimes just had liquor on my Ice cream cups. Hehehe" *giggles*

**Jin:** "That's It?"

**Xiao: **"Yush!"

**Jin:** "Good. Stay the good girl, you are."

**Xiao: **"Wha-what?" My face turns red.

**Jin:** "Alcohol is never good. Of course, we can drink some cups of wine at a celebration like this now, among friends."

**Xiao: **"Yes, exactly! And I actually want to test the wine out." *smiles*

**Jin:** "Asuka and I made sure not to get strong alcohol, of course. I am not that kind of type as well."

I always enjoy talking with Jin. And If he is so open to me, I feel more happy and honored that he trusts to me. But Jin always trusted and trusts me. My mind just is overreacting and I hate that.

**Xiao:** "And I am happy that you're such a good man." *smiles sweetly*

**Jin:** "Thank you. That means a lot for me." *smiles handsome*

Ooooh, geez! This beautiful, handsome smile on his face, giving It to me, is making me have nice and warm tingle feelings in my belly and that gives me such an happy mood to see Jin smiling especially because of me. It makes me blush more and more and I have to giggle because of this happiness but I try to hold It.

**Xiao: **"Jin..." *whispers*

**Jin:** "Yeah?"

**Xiao: **"Would you... W-would...uhm...I...You...me..."

I try to put myself together and being strong but I am just scared of, what his respond could be.

**Jin: **"What's the matter?"

**Xiao:** "Well...I just wanted to ask you If..."

I fist my hands and have already enough of being nervous.

"...Do you want to go and dance with me together?"

There. I finally asked him and I am so proud of myself.

**Jin: **"Haha!"

I tilt my head. Jin only laughs and don't answer. It's a little giggling laugh and he grins to me naughty but what's wrong now? I wonder myself and think that I better shouldn't have asked. This stupid embarrassing feeling comes back, that I asked him to dance with me but he only laughs at me.

He suddenly stops and is facing me once again.

**Jin: **"No."

That answer. It feels like, a stick, a ball, a rock - hits my stomach. It doesn't matter what. It just hits my feelings and It hurts! That's a really suprising but disappointing answer. I lower my head and look to my high-heels.

**Xiao: **"Oh... Why?"

**Jin:** "Because..."

I could see his black shoes moving and coming closer to my high-heels. He lifts up my chin to face him.

**Jin:** "Xiao, would YOU like to dance with ME?" *whispers*

**Xiao:** "..."

This can't be. Jin really shocked me as hell! A giant happy feeling returns in me when he asked me that but then at the same time, an offended feeling is also there.

"WHAAAAT?! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!"

**Jin:** *shrugs* "I just wanted to correct It. I wanted to ask you instead of that you should ask me."

**Xiao:** "Huh?"

**Jin: **"It's nicer. A real gentleman is doing that."

I really wonder where Jin got his clearly manners and knowing how to act like a gentleman. I mean, he doesn't shows much emotion and acts dark and quietly until to being serious as well. But he sure knows how to capture my heart. It melts right now. I feel very great around him. Jin is always so nice to me. I think, Jin's mother teached him those perfect manners. She's such a lovely and clear-hearted woman.

**Xiao:** "Of course, I want to dance with you! But you shocked me very much." I happily smile to his face.

**Jin: **"Haha, fine. I'm sorry. Let's go."

I once again link my arm under his arm and we go to the dance floor where we could see our other friends among lots of other strangers like fifty people.

Jin and I face us each other and are dancing just normal and slow. We smile to us each other and sometimes I needed to giggle but I wanted to earn this joy and happiness right now. No need to blush or get red in the face. This time, I want to have fun dancing with Jin. This is one of the things I wanted to do with him and he even was the one who asked me, well actually after me but he wants to dance with me.

**Miharu:** "Hey you two! Finally you both came to us. I am glad to see you both dancing."

We all have to speak much louder because of the other people around us talking while dancing and of course, the mega loud music around us.

**Xiao: **"That, what you did, was very rude, Mi! Admit It to Jin that you pushed me!"

**Miharu:** "I am really sorry! I didn't want to do that, Jin."

She looks kinda with a sorrow expression to us but then starts to grin.

**Miharu: **"Our Xiao only just want to reach the target, to spend this night the most with you." *grins*

**Xiao:** "MIHARU!" *blushes dark red*

**Jin:** "Everything's good." *smiles*

**Xiao: **"*turns to Jin* "Huh?"

**Miharu:** "Xiao really doesn't want you to leave."

**Xiao: **"MIHARU, STOP IT!" *hissing*

**Miharu: **"Xiao wants to come closer to you, Jin. She wants to spend this whole time only with you."

Miharu can't hide her bright, naughty grin and laughs even at me jokish and sarcastic.

**Xiao:** "Enough, Mi! You didn't want It else!"

I step to Miharu and we both touch, push and tickle us each other very stupid and jokish. I am actually offended of her, that she is saying such those sentences when I am next to Jin but at the same time, I got It why she did that. She wants to help me that Jin realizes how much I adore him.

**Miharu:** "Hahaha. Xiao, stop! I give up!" *laughs*

**Xiao: **"You deserve this strong tickle. Enough is enough!" *giggles*

Jin comes in front of us both and continues to dance then looking at me.

**Jin: **"I think Miharu has enough. Let's continue, dancing."

**Xiao:** "Alright, Jin." *grins happy and pushes Miharu to the side*

**Miharu: **"HEY!" She pushes me back.

**Xiao: **"Miharu..." *hisses happily*

"Get lost!"

**Miharu: **"Take your man and leave us!"

**Xiao: **"ARGH! MIHARU, STOP THAT!" I seriously couldn't hide my tomato red face anymore.

But Jin only facepalms and laughs in front us while dancing slow.

"GET LOST!"

**Miharu:** "NO, YOU GET LOST!" *grins naughty*

**Xiao:** "MIHARUUU!"

**Miharu:** "Stop talking to me. You're man is waiting for you." *giggles girly*

I couldn't do anything and I didn't know what to do. Miharu really made me feel embarrassing.

**Jin:** "You both, stop now or else I get stomach cramps of laughing because of you both." *chuckles*

At least, Jin is having fun and laughs of this situation positively.

**Miharu: **"Alright, Xiao. Let's hug and everything's ok." *grins naughty*

**Xiao:** "Come here."

Miharu hugs me lovingly and when she lets go off me, she disappears by going farther among the people and then I see how Asuka and Lili are coming to me.

**Asuka:** "There you both are! Come on, let's dance more."

**Lili:** "I thought you two wouldn't come anymore."

**Jin:** "Nope. We are fine."

**Xiao:** "Where did Miharu go?"

**Asuka:** "Looking for Hwoarang and Eddy over there."

**Xiao:** "Ok."

Asuka starts to dance in front of Jin a little bit while both grin to each other, like they are challenging each other who is better at dancing. Lili grabs my arm and is dancing in front of me so I join her while we both dance, laugh and sometimes look to Jin and Asuka next to us.

**Asuka: **"Not bad, Jin" *grins*

**Jin:** "Same to you." *smiles naughty*

The music gets louder and people are dancing faster. Now the slow dancing is over.

**Asuka: **"Come on, Jin!" She cheerfully but teasingly yells to Jin.

"Show what moves ya got."

**Jin:** "If you say so." *grins evil*

Lili and I are dancing silly by grabbing our arms of each other, having a distance, stretching them and pulling alternately our arms forth and back together. Like a girly dance. We move our legs and our hip. There is so much fun that we laugh at each other. We decide to see what Jin and Asuka are doing and then gasping at each other loud. Jin is starting to do an handstand, moving his legs, then making some breakdance moves, stretching the leg and arms and doing incredible poses while all of the people made more room for him. He got the spotlight and everybody is impressed. Asuka is dancing pretty cool and doing some of her Karate spin moves but couldn't compete with him.

Immediately, Eddy, Hwoarang and Miharu are coming to us.

**Hwoarang: **"WHOA! What moves has Kazama there?"

**Miharu:** "I know right? Jin is awesome! And look at Asuka too!"

The people are cheering, yelling, clapping in hands and screaming for more. They are very impressed as the music still goes on. Very catchy.

**Eddy:** "Hey pal, leave the rest up to me."

Jin stops and gives a manly high-five to Eddy as he starts doing fantastic breakdance moves mixed with his own fighting techniques doing those breakdancing moves on the ground. How fast and hard he is whirling and moving. Everybody is screaming and cheering up on Eddy. They are clapping wild and yelling for more.

Eddy suddenly stands and looks to me. He makes a move with his head to the left, that I should come and join him.

**Eddy: **"Come here, little lady. Let's work together here." He cheerfully yells at me.

**Xiao:** "Wh-what?! ME?!" I got seriously shocked at first. Then I was very flattered thinking about that but I was so scared If I would failure to dance cool enough.

**Lili: **"Give It a try, Xiaoyu!"

**Miharu:** "Join him, Xiao!" She tries to push me forwart.

**Asuka:** "I really want to see so badly, what you've got to show us for moves, Xiaoyu! Do It!" *grins bright*

Hwoarang is putting his hand on my shoulder while he stands next to me.

**Hwoarang:** "Show 'em what you've got. Make us proud. Eddy wants to share this spotlight with you!" He smiles at me proudly and fisting his hand.

I smile at Hwoarang back, nodding, then looking at Jin how he is taking a breath and coming to us. He smiles at me gentle and proudly as well.

**Jin:** "Xiao."

He touches my arm.

"You deserve this fun and attention too. I'm pretty sure, you can do It. Use your Kung-Fu techniques. Also, your own style of fighting. The pirouettes and stuff you always do, right?"

I got encouraged and so happy that my friends cheering me on and Jin even gave me this great idea how to dance for using my own style. I smile bright to Jin as he smiles at me brightly back.

**Xiao:** "Ok... I'll do It."

I join Eddy as he takes my hand gently and so we are in the middle of the dance floor. He flips back and so do I the same. He starts doing his breakdance moves and I first am doing slow moves with my arms, turning and whirling myself and dancing normal mixed with my Kung-Fu attacks. Eddy gives always a "WHOO" sound when doing fast moves and stretching himself when doing breakdancing or handstanding. And I jump, doing a summersault, facing Eddy and dancing with him together shortly. Then I jump, making a summersault forwart over him and he rolls forwart and stretching himself up while standing on one hand. I turn around lovingly, running and doing a pirouette, then some Kung-Fu moves and bending down on the ground to do some ground moves while Eddy doing the same, then jumping, doing an handstand and stretching his legs horizontal. I whirl myself to him then making a back summersault, as he making a summersault forwart and grabbing my hand. He pulls me to him and whirls me once around then we make a final pose and we're done.

All of the people around us are screaming as hell, clapping louder and whistling even. I feel like that this is one of my best moments in my life and I will never forget It. I feel so motivated, self-confident and very happy. Also, I am very proud of myself. I didn't fail to dance with my moves together with Eddy. I feel very honored and happy that I danced with Eddy while we had the spotlight, showing them what we've got as strong fighters.

Hwoarang comes to us as I take deep breaths and trying to rest for now. He looks at me with a cocky grin and stroking his spiky orange hairs back. Then he pats at Eddy's back.

**Hwoarang:** "Alright, man. Awesome moves you've got. You never fail to impress us."

**Eddy: **"As always, dude." *laughs*

**Hwoarang:** "Now step back and rest. It's my turn with Xiao."

He grins at me. Eddy nods and goes back to the others who are looking at me very proudly and happy. They are cheering at me, thumbing up and complimenting on me.

**Asuka: **"Xiaoyu! That was incredible!"

**Lili:** "I just knew you can do It!"

**Miharu: **"Xiao! I am so proud of you! You're the best!"

**Jin:** "Well done, Xiao. I'm very impressed, you can believe me that."

Jin gives me an handsome smile and thumbs up for me. I happily thumb up to him back and smiling to the others as well. I blush a lot and couldn't just feel happier.

**Hwoarang:** "Well, shall we start, Xiao? Hehe."

He grabs my arm and is looking at me with a cocky grin.

**Xiao: **"I am surprised! You really do anything to dance with me too?" *grins*

**Hwoarang:** "But that is an of course. I would love to dance with you and show them others, what we can, Xiao. Hehe. The fuck, why not?" *grins cocky*

**Xiao: **"You just can't resist to also work with me together!" *giggles*

**Hwoarang:** "I wouldn't give It a rest until I finally burned the dance floor together with you, trust me!" *chuckles*

Everybody is yelling and cheering at us again for wanting to see more and clapping in their hands. I could see how my girls are cheering Hwoarang and me even with silly sentences. But Jin crosses his arms and waits for us to start. I wonder why.

**Asuka:** "Come on, Hwoarang. Don't fail, haha!"

**Lili: **"Be gentle with Xiaoyu."

**Miharu:** "You two look great together, haha!"

**Xiao: **"Stop that guys!" *grins*

**Hwoarang:** "Xiao and I are the winners already." *grins*

We both start our dance and we both know what to do. We work as a team and doing some cool moves then our own techniques combined. I use my pirouettes and Kung-Fu moves such as summersaults and Hwoarang is using his cool kicks, summersaults and his Taek-Wan-Do moves which are impressive that he moves so fast on the dance floor. We are dancing like we are a Tag Team and combining our moves like we did use for last trainings we did together. At last, he grabs my hand, pulls me to him and then kneeling down, lifting me first up which makes me getting shocked and then putting me on his shoulder to have a seat and he is holding me safely with his muscular arm that I don't fall. It looks kinda cute for me, sitting between his bright shoulder and his muscular arm and we're done!

The audience are loud once again, too loud just like when Eddy and I did dance. The people are impressed again and yelling, screaming and complimenting to us. It is so mixed yelling that I only listen to the loud and strong hand-clapping. Hwoarang grins bright and looks naughty with a cocky giggle he gives out from himself and putting me down again.

**Hwoarang:** "How was that Xiao? Hehe."

**Xiao:** "Absolutely amazing, Hwoa!" I smile to him happily.

**Hwoarang: **"Great. Did you like the last pose with sitting on my shoulder?"

**Xiao:** "Yes, that's for sure. It was an awesome idea. But I first shocked myself when you lifted me up." I giggle.

**Hwoarang:** "Good haha! I am happy that you're happy. We both are famous now." *smiles*

**Xiao: **"The audience are loving us." I wide my eyes and let my mouth open.

**Hwoarang: **"Feelin' good isn't It?" *chuckles*

Then the audience suddenly starts for yelling more and like "Who's next". I look around myself, then to Hwoarang and shrug. We decide to walk to our friends, as Hwoarang is patting on Jin's shoulder...

**Hwoarang: **"Let's see If you keep that up with Xiao." *laughs*

...and goes farther to Miharu who gives him a cup of water.

Suddenly, I see Jin walking to me.

**Jin: **"Wonderful Xiao. You did awesome and precious."

**Xiao:** "Oh my! Do you really mean It?" I cover my nose with my hands and blush a lot.

**Jin: **"Yes and would you like to try a last dance with me too?"

I remove my hands from my nose and wide my eyes. Jin seriously asked me for this. I got honored and feeling very happy. There is nothing that I would wanting to do more then this. I can be a team with Jin together and dancing with him showing what we've together got.

**Xiao: **"Yes, of course Jin! I really would love to dance with you!"

**Jin: **"Good." *smiles*

Probably he got jealous because of Hwoarang but I didn't care as long as we are once again a team but this time at dancing.

Miharu gave me her bottle of water and I got my energy back.

We walk together to the middle of the dance floor and start dancing. At first, I am doing some slow moves with my Kung-Fu techniques and then preparing for the real fun dance. Jin is moving closer to me while dancing cool and suddenly grabbing my hand and whirling me one time around. Then he pulls me back to him, putting his hand on my back and holding my other hand while I did put my free hand on his shoulder. We are dancing for a few seconds like this and I was so hard blushing that I didn't look in Jin's eyes. I did look to the side until he bents me backwards, moving his hand that was holding my back, upwards to the back of my head and gives a romantic expression to me, closing his eyes half and opening his mouth a little bit. It's like he has controlling me, like he is looking dangerous to me while I look deep into his eyes, closing my eyes half as well and blushing as never before.

I feel his warm soft breathing against my lips as I was distracted of his brown manly eyes that are looking into mine, saying, that he wants to do some naughty thing with me. So I am the weaker one among us, my eyes closing a bit more, my blushing not ending and my gasping getting louder as I breathe out my warm breathing and our lips being so close to touch. I didn't realize and notice the environment. All I wished in this moment now, is that he would comes just a bit closer with his lips against mine. I could hear a whipser from him.

"Xiao..."

I don't want to let go off him and his strong, warm hands. He tilts his head a little bit to the side and the first immediately thought that comes in my mind is, that he is going to kiss me right now.

"Get ready...Let's do this."

Jin whispered to me as I barely could concentrate myself and didn't listen to any of the people around us, not even our friends. But then out of nowhere, he lifts me up again, as I get shocked and awakened, whirling me one time again once around and letting go off me. He steps back as I got pushed back and he starts to do his Karate pose and doing some moves then going to the middle and doing some breakdance moves. He doesn't stops until he is doing now an handstand, making a summersault forwart and looking to me. I only look dazed to him but then get realized that I need to move now. I do my Kung-Fu pirouette, then my fight stand and whirling to the side from him as he bents down and I climb up on him, standing on his shoulders. As he is standing up, I jump, doing a full summersault, landing on my feets and looking over my shoulder to him as he did a side summersault, following with a breakdance, rolling towards me and stretching his leg out to me. I jump on his leg as he is making a kick quickly upwards, making me floating in the air, doing a side summersault as Jin is standing up with a swing of his legs and running to me, sliding on the ground that I land on his strong knees that he lifted up. I jump shortly, making a whirl and then doing my phoenix pose. Jin rolls back, making his fighting pose. I jump and rotate two times with kicks as Jin is giving a punch against my feet. I do a back summersault, running to him and doing jump kicks as I land next to him. Jin is doing quickly an handstand as I follow him fast and we both are doing some high kicks in the air together. At last, he is doing two summersaults backwards and I turn around, run and jump in the air while Jin is kneeing down and I land in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck as Jin is stretching a punch forwart in the air and I wrap my legs around his upper body while stretching one leg to the side and giving a giggle to the audience. We're done!

I could see how my friends were enormous surprised and shocked. The whole audience are yelling out of nowhere together at the same time, very loud, complimenting and cheering at us on, with lots of whistling that won't stop anymore. Somehow, this yell and hand-clapping of the audience this time, felt more strong and that they are more impressed then before. At this moment, I was such an happy human. How the whole audience are screaming and complimenting on us, being very impressed and cheering us, making me feel very comfortable. And I did this with Jin together. He is also very happy right now. The bright smile he gives, is just a wonderful thing for me, ever. We stand up as I was once again very deep blushing because of the embrace at the pose I did to Jin, and walking to our friends back. Then the other people came to the middle of the dance floor and wanted to do their turn this time. My friends and me first went out of the whole people and we did go to our table to talk much better.

**Asuka: **"You guys were such amazing! Jin and Xiaoyu, you both were awesome!"

**Lili: **"I need to agree to Asuka. That was just incredible. And so sweet!"

**Miharu: **"You both were the best together, I swear! And you both were so cute together!"

**Asuka:** "Such a dreamteam, hehe." *raises eyebrows and grinning*

**Xiao:** "Aaaaaww! Thank you so much, guys! It really means a lot for me. I was so nervous that I could failure at dancing like that but I had so much fun."

**Miharu:** "Yes and the audience were so much impressed and they loved you all."

**Hwoarang:** "Xiao is such a great dancer and ass-kicker. We both are such a great team also." *grins*

**Xiao: **"You can count on that, Hwoa." *smiles*

**Eddy: **"Thank you, little lady, that you did dance with me. It was such fun. And you're pretty cool."

**Xiao: **"No Eddy, I need to thank you. If you wouldn't me invite to dance with you, then I wouldn't have been now in the middle of the dance floor. And It was so much fun also."

**Jin:** "Glad, you had fun Xiao."

**Xiao:** "Oh yes, I did! And how much I did have fun, you guys can't believe that."

Everybody is smiling bright at me and Miharu links her arm under mine.

**Miharu:** "Now everybody, let's go already to the private room and celebrate among us." *giggles*

**Lili: **"We're done here anyway. So we can go now, what do you think Asuka?"

**Asuka:** "Yes of course, Dancing is checked now. Now It's time to relax and celebrate in the quiet private room just among us. So grab some stuff now and follow me guys."

**Jin: **"Wait, Lars wanted to come also."

**Asuka: **"Really? But he's not here yet."

**Jin: **"Yeah but he did write me that. I'm also wondering."

**Eddy:** "The more the better It is!"

Out of nowhere, **Julia** arrived.

**Julia:** "Hey Guys! What are you all doing?"

**Hwoarang:** "Hey Julia! Nice dance we had."

**Julia:** "Oh yes, It was fun!"

**Asuka:** "We're going upstairs to the private room, celebrating among us, drinking and eating snacks. It would be cool If you join us."

**Hwoarang: **"Yes of course. Join us Julia."

**Julia:** "Yes, sure. Why not! I would love to."

**Miharu:** "Awesome! We are getting like a group now."

**Jin:** "That's great. Well I just will send Lars a message that he should knocks on the private room's door so we don't have to wait for him right now."

**Xiao:** "That's a great Idea."

**Lili:** "Well then, let's get going now."

Jin is texting Lars that he shoulds come to the private room where we are going right now. All of us are taking our precious stuff, jackets and the drinks and snacks with us. We are following Lili and Asuka to the room.

* * *

**This is once again a long chapter. I really hope that you have fun reading my story. There is nothing more lovely then getting positive messages of you all like a fav, follow and review. It makes me really very happy and motivates me more and faster to continue writing this story.**

**Please leave a review. A fav and follow is appreciated by me with 100 % love :D**

**The next chapter will be on It's way hopefully. Even faster, If you guys want me to continue this story. ;)**

**Again, I have no dancing experiences or knowing names of the moves in english.**


End file.
